


Same Old Song

by girloncaffeine



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 25,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girloncaffeine/pseuds/girloncaffeine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka finally decided to forget about Rin although he still has some feelings towards him. A fresh start with Makoto is what he needs, and just as he felt everything was finally falling into place, Rin returns from Australia and Haruka's world is shaken again. Warning: yaoi, lemons, stay away if you're not into that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything,
> 
> Warning: YAOI ahead, if that's not your cup of tea, better leave this page while you still have time... cuz it gets physical ;)

CHAPTER 1

"Hey, Haru! You're late." Makoto smiled upon opening the door and seeing his best friend and as of late, boyfriend, standing in the doorway, looking anything but sorry for coming half an hour after the time they agreed upon.

"I was taking a bath." Haruka answered and entered Makoto's house.

That was understandable – Haruka was known for his long baths that often caused him to lose sense of time and arrive late to school or meetings with friends.

"The kids already went to sleep, they were tired. But they were so excited when I told them you were coming over for a sleepover tonight."

"I promised them we're going to play video games next time I come. Guess it's just us then, huh?" Haruka took off his shoes and headed upstairs to Makoto's room.

"Yep, just the two of us…" Makoto smiled anxiously. For the last couple of months, his childhood friend and classmate became something more than just an ordinary friend and they often used to have sleepovers at each other's place. Of course, Makoto preferred those to happen at Haruka's house, for his parents were out of town.

"So? Assasin's Creed… or?" Makoto wasn't sure what to suggest. The idea of them meeting up just to make out and spend time with each other freaked Haruka out, so this procedure of pretending to play games first and get physical later was something Makoto played along with willingly.

"Whatever's fine." Haruka threw himself on the bed and sighed.

"Haru? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired, that's all…" Haruka answered and closed his eyes. It was a long day – between going to school and the swimming practice and seeing Rin at the supermarket… Yes, that was probably what bothered him the most – bumping into this person who used to be his friend and now is a rival, seeing him all high and mighty, buying water of all things. How he disappeared and moved to Australia few years before, leaving him and the rest of their friends behind. That was a difficult time for Haruka, and the return of this insolent runaway was not helping him forget it. Old wounds were reopened as well as old feelings.

As of lately, Rin was all he could think about and that was not fair to any of the parties involved – especially to Makoto who was the definition of devotion. So, Haruka decided it was finally the time to forget the past and focus on the future, on Makoto who was by his side all this time and who was waiting patiently all these years for Haruka to fall in love with him.

"We don't have to play if you don't want to." Makoto suggested as he saw Haruka in this state.

"No, we'll play, all right." He said and leaned into Makoto, giving him a kiss on the lips. "Come here." He grabbed Makoto's t-shirt by the collar and pulled him onto the bed.

Makoto was surprised by this sudden change in, usually indifferent, Haruka who was now lying underneath him. "Haru…" He whispered as he traced gentle kisses down his neck. "

"Hey, Makoto…" Haruka interrupted him and cupped his face in the palms of his hands. "The thing we talked about, I want that."

Makoto suddenly felt blood flowing to his cheeks, among other places, and got all nervous. "You mean, us… us… that…" He stuttered.

"Yeah, we should do it tonight." Haruka was pretty decisive.

"But… my family…they're…"

"We'll do it silently, come on" Haruka whispered and grasped for Makoto's crotch. He cupped a hardened bulge in his pants and smirked. "You see, you want it just as bad."

Makoto moved his hand away and sat on the bed, turning his back to Haruka. Of course, this was what he wanted since he first started having these undecent feelings towards his friend three years ago, and it would be the perfect confirmation of how real their relationship is, but he never expected it to happen today. Haruka was usually dismissive towards the idea of them actually doing it so they were usually just kissing and groping – they haven't even gotten to seeing each other naked yet.

While Makoto was freaking out, Haruka sat behind him, annoyed. After all Makoto did while pursuing him and convincing him they should have this kind of relationship, he never expected him to be so reluctant to go through with the whole thing.

"Or I could just go home, as I see you don't want me after all." Haruka sighed.

"No way!" Makoto turned around and pinned Haruka down. "I could never not want you, Haru." His eyes were teary as he was leaning over his friend. "All this time I've been waiting for you to say those words to me." He kissed him passionately and grinded his body against Haruka's. "I'm just afraid you'll regret this tomorrow." He said while interrupting the kiss.

"Ah, Makoto…" Haruka sighed and pulled the boy closer to him, continuing the kiss. "There are already far too many things I regret." He thought.

Haruka's hand reached to Makoto's zip and undid it, but he was far too clumsy to remove his pants by himself.

"Take them off!" He ordered to the taller boy who reluctantly broke off the physical contact and started taking off all of his clothes in a hurry.

"You too, Haru."

Although they were used to seeing each other without clothes, being in the same swimming team, this was the first time they were going to remove absolutely everything. As they were both sitting on the bed in their underwear, it was just the matter of who was brave enough to remove it first.

"Come on, let the poor guy breathe, look how badly he wants out." Haruka came loser and pulled Makoto's briefs down, uncovering his cock. He gently caressed it before gripping it firmly.

"Ah!" Makoto whimpered and grabbed Haruka's wrist, stopping him from further action.

"Let's do it together." He smiled and attentively removed Haruka's underwear. He was relieved to see him just as hard and pushed him down once again. They were facing each other sideways, their bodies touching. This time, there were no unnecessary layers of clothing between them. Makoto grabbed his own member and aligned it with Haruka's. He started rubbing them together, causing them both to whimper from this instant feeling of pleasure. Upon hearing Haurka grunt as if he was feeling discomfort, he suddenly stopped.

"Don't stop…" He protested upon being denied the pleasure.

"Does it hurt?"

"Haha, you baka! It feels good." Haruka's hand joined him down there and urged him to continue.

"Ah, Haru… This is so hot."

"Ah, yeah…" Haruka closed his eyes while Makoto's stayed open the whole time. He was trying to concentrate on Haruka's face, which was overwhelmed with pleasure – a feeling he, Makoto Tachibana, was the cause of.

"Haru… Ah… I think I'm gonna cum." Makoto was on the brink of getting off.

Haruka was only responding in grunts and moans that he tried to suppress, but it was evident he was also nearing his end.

A few more strokes and Makoto was finished. He erupted all over their hands and between them, on the sheets and on their bodies, but continued to pump. It went even faster now, lubricated by the slickness of his semen. Haruka's release soon followed and he whimpered loudly after reaching his peak. Both of them were out of breath, their hands and cocks still entwined.

"This was so good, Haru…" Makoto said and kissed his forehead.

Haruka's eyes were still closed, he just moaned upon feeling the kiss. His body was very sensitive after the orgasm.

"I love you so much, Haru." Makoto smiled.

"I love you too, Rin." Haruka said and froze upon realizing what a huge mistake just came out of his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

In a silent dorm room, in the late hour of the night, an occasional moan was all that could be heard. Rin was positioned on the bottom bunk, sitting while leaned on the wall and his roommate was kneeling between his legs, bobbing his head. Nitori was trying really hard to pleasure his senpai, for this was the first time he has gotten the chance to show off his skills, after dreaming of this moment for months.

Rin's eyes were closed and he reached to caress Nitori's hair which caused the youth to produce a muffled moan. He arched his hips in order to gain better access to the mouth that was covering his erect member and in that moment his kouhai gagged and stopped in the middle of the act.

"Hey!" Rin was visibly irritated.

"I'm sorry, senpai. You're so big, I'm not sure I can fit you whole." Nitori apologized.

"Well, try!"

Nitori grabbed Rin's cock with both of his hands at the base of it and first licked the head after which he slowly took more and more in. When he reached the point where he could feel it at the back of this throat, he coughed once again, unable to proceed.

"I'm so sorry, I'll…"

"Whatever, just continue it with your hands." Rin shrugged and leaned back into the wall.

Nitori used his left hand to stroke it up and down and down and his right to rub its head that was leaking with precum. He pushed one finger into the shaft which caused Rin to give out a loud moan.

"Senpai, I'm gonna be better at this, I promise." Nitori was determined. "I'm gonna be better than him."

Rin was confused with Nitori's mumbling. "Better than who?"

"Nanase…"

"Ugh…" Rin would have kicked Nitori for saying this if only he wasn't handling his important body part right now.

"I'm gonna make you cum!" Nitori said and started pumping harder.

"Ah, you're squeezing too hard." Rin grunted while squirming on the bed. Only few more pumps and Rin released his cum all over Nitori's hands and some even landed on his face. "Ugh!" Rin was visibly drained out from his orgasm as he collapsed on the bed. "You should clean that shit up, Nitori."

Nitori started licking it of his fingers while looking seductively at his senpai. He wasn't sure if this was it or was Rin in the mood for some more action so he decided to give off signs of being ready for the continuation.

"That's disgusting." Rin covered his eyes with his hands.

"I'm sorry. I just hope you enjoyed yourself."

"It was ok, thanks. I really needed to get out some steam."

"Was I better than him?" Nitori was curious.

"Again with this stupidity!" Rin was irritated and threw a pillow in Nitori's direction. "I never did these kinds of things with Haru." He continued.

"But I thought you and Nanase were in love."

"We were twelve! We knew nothing about love." Rin sighed and turned his back to Nitori, facing the wall. "Don't ask me about him anymore. That's ancient history."

"Ok, senpai. I guess you've both moved on then."

Rin suddenly jumped in his bed and looked at Nitori who was wiping his hands with tissues. "What do you mean by that? How do you know he's moved on?!" He was intrigued by what he just heard.

"I saw Nanase and that tall kid yesterday at the mall. They seemed very… close."

"Which one?"

"You know, the one that was in your team back when you were in middle school."

"Makoto!" Rin hissed. "Well, they're best friends, of course they are close. It's not like they're dating or something." Rin reassured himself and threw himself back on the bed.

"Yeah, but…"

"Shut up, Nitori, I told you not to talk about Haruka anymore."

Rin tried to calm himself down but there was still a part of him that was questioning the nature of Haruka and Makoto's relationship.

All of the sudden, he jumped off the bed and grabbed his jacket.

"Senpai, where are you going?! It's almost midnight!" Nitori was upset.

"I need some fresh air." Rin said and rushed out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Haruka was climbing up the stairs that led to his house from Makoto's. He dragged his feet and took his time, constantly thinking of Makoto and how he still acted like the nicest guy on the planet, even After Haruka had mistaken him for another guy in bed.

"Tsch, he even apologized to me… He is too nice for his own sake." He beat himself up for it.

He played with his keys, and already planned how he'll dive into the tub after he arrives home. All of the sudden, he saw a man sitting on his doorstep, curled up, with his head between his knees. The man looked up upon hearing Haruka approaching.

"You! What are you doing here?!" Haruka was irritated when recognizing Rin. He couldn't decide if it was actually worse than seeing a stranger who might just want to rob or attack him.

"Haru?! I… I don't know." Rin was visibly confused as he looked around and was genuinely surprised at how he found himself in Haruka's front yard. The last thing he remembered was how we went out running… He must have come here automatically.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. What are you doing out so late?" Rin stood up and approached Haruka.

"That's none of your business. The real question is why you're standing in front of my house in the middle of the night?!"

"Are you coming from Makoto's perhaps?" Rin snarled. "It figures… So it's true."

"Don't change the subject! I asked you why you're here."

"It's obvious you don't want me here, so I'll leave." Rin was offended.

"You definitely should, since you're so damn good at it." Haruka said through his teeth, but it was loud enough for Rin to hear it.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He turned around and pushed at Haruka's chest with his fingers, causing him to lose balance for a moment.

"You know what I meant." Haruka looked at the ground, avoiding Rin's fiery gaze. "But I've managed to keep it in the past and forget about what a bastard you were to me."

"We were twelve! How could have I possibly known what I wanted from life back then?! And you! You're always so distant and emotionless, how can I know how you feel if you refuse to say it out loud?!" Rin's face came closer and closer to Haruka's. He was really upset how stoic Haru was when he himself was burning with emotions. "I've said some hurtful things in the past, but it's all been triggered by this stone face of yours." He raised his hand and gently touched Haruka's right cheek. "If only you loved me half as much as swimming, I would have been satisfied."

They stood like that, only few inches away from each other, Haruka staring at the ground and Rin at Haruka. The gentle night breeze ruffled their hair a little when finally, Rin stepped down.

When he was ready to turn around and leave, Haruka grasped his sleeve and held it firmly for a while until finally taking up some courage to say something. "I loved you though, Rin. More than swimming…"

"Haru…" Rin turned around and cupped Haruka's face between his palms. "Look at me, Haru. I need you to look at me!"

Haru's blue eyes turned to Rin's face and all of the sudden he saw the same kid he was five years ago, insecure and on the verge of tears.

"Rin… you shouldn't have come here tonight."

"Why?"

"I might make a huge mistake right now." Haruka sighed and kissed Rin's lips gently, while putting his arms around his back and pulling him in closer.

Rin moaned into the kiss as he opened his mouth so that Haru's tongue could move around more freely. He cupped Haruka's ass with his hands and squeezed it, causing the dark haired boy to move his hips into Rin's body.

"Let's go inside." Rin suggested, still unable to move away from Haruka.

Haruka fumbled the keys, trying to guess which one opens the front door, while Rin hugged him from behind, planting gentle kisses on the nape of his neck.

"Wait, Rin…"

They stumbled as they entered the hallway and Rin pinned Haruka down on the floor.

"I need you, Haru…" He whispered as he touched his body all over, lifting up his shirt and caressing the firm muscles of Haruka's abdomen. He started unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down, as he was in pursuit of Haruka's member hidden under layers of fabric.

Something buzzed in Haruka's pocket, apparently he's just gotten a message. Rin ignored the buzzing and continued, now removing his underwear and setting Haru's cock free. It was hard and flapped right onto Haruka's lower stomach. Rin grabbed it into his hands and started massaging it, pulling down the foreskin of Haruka's uncircumcised member.

"My phone…" Haruka gasped for air and tried to reach the pocket of his jeans that were now around his ankles.

"Don't spoil the mood, Haru…" Rin grinned and licked the head of Haruka's cock, causing him to flinch.

The sensation of Rin's wet tongue made Haruka forget all about his phone as he threw his head back and grabbed hard onto Rin's hair as the red head bobbed up and down.

"Ah, Rin! Yeah…" Haruka was panting as he wanted to feel Rin more.

"You like this?" Rin asked proudly, knowing the answer from Haruka's heavy breathing, moaning and holding onto his hair tightly. He pumped Haruka with one hand while cupping and squeezing his balls with another and licking the head of his cock, probing its shaft with his tongue.

"I'm close… enough, Rin!" Haruka announced as a warning for Rin to move if he didn't want to have his mouth full of semen.

"Damn, his fast…" Rin thought but still had his mouth all over Haruka's tip. Few more base pumps and ball squeezing and Rin's mouth was full of thick white liquid.

"Sorry, I warned you though." Haruka looked at Rin while he made uncomfortable faces while swallowing his cum.

"Didn't think there'd be gallons of it." Rin chuckled and wiped off the rest that was on his lips.

"Shut up!" Haruka felt a bit ashamed. He reached into his jeans to see what that message was about.

Makoto

Haruuuu! See you at school tomorrow, don't worry about tonight ;) 3 love you

Haruka stared at the screen and read the message over and over, thinking he didn't deserve someone like Makoto.

"Who's it from?" Rin was curious, for a moment ignoring that he himself had a hard on that didn't get taken care of yet.

"None of your business."

Rin angrily reached over and grabbed the phone away from Haruka, reading the same message out loud.

"He loves you, huh?" Rin said with a sad smile. "What would he say if he knew what we just did?" The sad smile turned into a vicious grin only Rin could deliver.

"Shut up, Rin." Haruka hissed and reclaimed his phone.

"Do you love him back?"

Haruka did not response to that.

"It's a simple question just answer it already."

"Of course I love him, he's my best friend!" Haruka snapped.

"Answer me properly! Do you love Mako?!" Rin grabbed Haruka's shoulders and shook him, looking desperate, hoping Haruka will deny his love for Makoto.

"I… Rin, it's best if you go home." Haruka sighed.

"Huh, you're throwing me out after you have no more use of me?"

"I'm not throwing you out, just asking you to go. My mind's a mess right now."

Rin adjusted the bulge in his pants, hoping it would go away and zipped up his jacket.

"Haru… what am I to you?" He asked before stepping out the house and looked towards Haru desperately.

"I don't know…" Haru muttered unable to look into his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful feedback, I've been getting :D I must admit I have been having some trouble with this chapter, writing several versions of it, trying to figure out where this story's going and my real life didn't help one bit, especially since I'm preparing a really big exam next month. So, if by any chance I get slow on updates, don't worry, I won't leave this story unfinished.

I decided to make this chapter more focused on Makoto, I noticed how I've been neglecting him a bit.

 

CHAPTER 4

The next few days went on as if nothing bad had happened between Haruka and Makoto, they still went to school together and spent most of their time there together as well, but Haruka stayed silent on the subject of Rin, deciding it would be for the best not to mention their late night encounter the other day. He was determined to work on this relationship with Makoto, for Makoto didn't deserve to be treated any other way but the best possible.

Nagisa and Rei didn't notice any change in their behaviour either. Makoto decided to look past that 'name calling' incident and hoped something like that won't ever happen again.

Their daily ritual of having lunch on the school roof went on as usual, they talked about recently released video games, new collection of swimming suits that appeared in the stores and how ridiculous some of their homework assignments were.

As days went by and there was no word from Rin, Haruka wondered if this was for the best. He was finally getting an opportunity to mend his relationship with the ever unsuspecting Makoto.

The generally positive atmosphere created on the roof was one day interrupted by Gou who, in order to break off an argument between Nagisa and Rei, blurted out something that resulted in making her the centre of the attention, as all four heads turned to where she was sitting.

"By the way Haruka-kun, my brother keeps on mentioning some kind of a debt that the two of you need to settle. Have you been recklessly agreeing to swim against him again?"

Haruka was dumbfounded, almost choking on his milk, but somehow managed to stay collected.

"Nothing that I know of, no…" He shook his head and took the straw in his mouth, taking another sip.

Makoto, who was sitting beside him, had an awkwardly rigid smile on his face. "Have you met with him lately perhaps?"

"Yes, just yesterday! We met up at the coffee shop and that's when he told me Haru-kun owed him a favour and how he'll collect it back from him soon."

"I was asking Haru, but do go on…" Makoto was interested in this new information he was getting.

"Me?" Haruka sensed everybody was looking at him now.

"Yeah, about if you saw him recently and what this debt could possibly be about." Makoto tried to stay positive but he felt very uncomfortable even thinking about an encounter between Haruka and Rin.

"No clue. Probably swimming, what else?" Haruka shrugged, knowing deep down that Rin referred to that night at his house when they lost their cool and had a little rumble on the floor, which resulted in Rin blowing him and Haruka telling Rin to go away afterwards. So, what Rin was probably after was the return of that favour.

"Come on, Kou-chan, you know how competitive they get when it comes to swimming!" Nagisa smiled while showing a sandwich in his mouth – it was a mere wonder they understood what he was saying.

"That's probably it, so don't worry about it Makoto. He wouldn't lie to you." Rei, who was sitting close to Makoto, whispered so only he could hear it, as he tried to cheer up his team captain.

"Yeah, you're right." Makoto smiled gently and watched Haruka as he slurped out the last drops from his paper box.

Later that night

Makoto was sitting alone in his room, watching a crappy porn movie. It was something about pizza delivery one moment that resulted in loud and inhibited intercourse – the usual. He was surprised to see the look at the girl's double D cup jumping up and down on his flat screen could make him just as hard as imagining Haruka panting underneath him. Before he could realize it, he was already playing with his own thing and throwing his head back in ecstasy. Just as he was getting warmed up, he heard his phone buzzing somewhere in his bag.

"Oh crap…" He grunted, cursing the caller and his bad timing. But then again, what if it was Haruka? He really wanted to hear his voice right now so he reached into his bag and answered. He was right about who was on the other line.

"Hey."

"Haru!" Makoto cheered trying to cover up his heavy breathing.

"I just wanted to say good night."

"Wow, Haru, that's a new one." Makoto smiled, trying to think when was the last time Haruka called him just for that but decided not to question his reasons too much and enjoy this rare opportunity.

"So… good night? And see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah, good night to you too! And Haru?"

"Still here… What is it?"

"Nothing it's just… I'm really glad you called." Makoto tried to sound as collected as he could in this moment, with his pants around his knees and his palm around his dick.

"Sure. It was nice hearing your voice." Haruka said, not even suspecting what was going on on the other end of the line.

"Ah! Wish I could deliver you pizza." Makoto breathed loudly, confusing the film he just saw with reality.

"Sorry, what?!"

"I said… um… I'm just going to have… um… some pizza. Before I go to sleep." He barely managed to say those words as his hand was moving faster. Hearing Haruka's voice was more than enough to provide for jerking off material. The girl on his screen and her jiggling tits were already long forgotten as now, in his head, Makoto imagined himself as the delivery guy and Haruka was his lustful customer.

"Just don't eat too much, it's late. See you tomorrow at school, then!" Haruka ended the call with this promise.

As soon as he pushed the button to end the call, Makoto continued to do what he was doing before and during the call. His breath was heavy and his hips moved violently and all he could see in his mind was Haruka, he imagined touching his pale skin and messing up his dark hair while those intense blue eyes looked only at him. And in that moment nothing else mattered, not even that slight possibility that Haruka's heart belonged to someone else.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to everyone following this story from week to week, here you go, chapter 5. Hope you'll all watch the new episode of Free! that comes out today :D

 

It was an exhausting day for Rin, first it was school which - having to sit through six hours of boring lectures, including one written exam was just too much. This being followed by an intense two hour swimming practice was simply over the top. By the time he reached the showers, he felt like falling asleep right then and there. The notion that the day was nearing its end never felt so good.

"Hey, Matsuoka, there's a guy waiting for you outside." Captain Mikoshiba informed him as he was drying his hair.

"What?!" Rin turned off the hairdryer in order to actually hear what his senpai had to say.

"There's a guy, I think from your former club, waiting for you at the door." Mikoshiba repeated this, now slowly and louder than before although there was no actual need for this now when the hairdryer was off. Rin looked at him in disbelief and then turned to the mirror, taking a quick glance at his own face. He sure was pale.

He took a deep breath and started running, out of the locker room, leaving everything behind, including most of his clothes as he was wearing only the bottom of his training suit.

"Hey, at least wear a jacket!" The captain yelled after him but he was already in the corridor, running to meet the person waiting for him. "You're going to catch a cold!"

Once he reached the outside he was unpleasantly surprised by the familiar face that was standing in the yard, waiting for him nervously.

"You!" He gritted through his teeth and was ready to walk away any second.

"Who were you expecting? Haru perhaps?" Makoto snarked and took one step closer to Rin.

"I didn't expect anyone. Leave! Don't bother me anymore. You or any of you Iwatobi losers." Rin was clenching his hands as hard as he could, his nails digging into the soft skin of his palms.

"Then I ask the same from you." Makoto said with a serious expression on his face.

"As if… I couldn't care less about you guys." Rin's lips formed a smile, a forced one, but a smile nevertheless.

"Stay away from him."

"Why? What's it to you?"

"Rin!" Makoto took another step, closing in on him. "After discarding him like that, you have no right to be back in his life. You have no right to barge back into his life again. He was deeply hurt and just recently started recovering. Don't mess that up."

"Oh, so you're worried for your precious Haru…" The words out of Rin's mouth now sounded like complete mockery of the situation. "Isn't he lucky to have a friend like you? You're such a good guy, Makoto. Always ready to help your friends."

"I don't care if you make fun of me, Rin. Just do as I've said."

"Or what? Y'gonna punch me?" Rin cracked an evil grin but upon thinking about it, he was certain Makoto would have no problem knocking him over. Even when they were kids he was stronger, that probably didn't change one bit, seeing how tall and muscular he was.

"If I have to." Makoto shrugged.

"I don't believe good old Makoto would resolve to violence." Rin shook his head, his half dry hair moving accordingly.

"If that is the only way keeping you away from Haru…"

"Oh! Haru! Haru! Haru! Are you in love with him perhaps?"

Makoto stood there in front of him, looking more sad than angry, not answering his question. Rin noticed how his hands were clenched and how he was biting his lower lip. Those big green eyes looked at him earnestly. They were friends a long time ago. How did it end up like this? Both of them loving the same person, one bravely fighting for that love, on the verge of acknowledging it publicly, while the other…

"Yes." Makoto suddenly blurted out. "I've loved him all along. Even back then, when you first walked into our lives, my heart was already set on him."

"Fine. That's all I needed to hear." All of Rin's animosity and mockery suddenly wore off. He realized there was nothing he could do or say against Makoto's powerful words.

"Don't you love him as well?"

"Hah, don't be ridiculous, Makoto! I don't care one bit about that guy. You can have him, he's all yours." Rin was adamant to show he had no lingering feelings.

"Does this mean you'll do it? You'll keep away?" Makoto was surprised by the sudden change in the redhead's behaviour. Just a minute ago he was a rude boy picking a fight who all of the sudden turned into this understanding mature person.

"Yeah… But the same counts for you. Keep your mugs away from my school. Including that brat Nagisa." Rin grunted and turned his back to Makoto. So, maybe he wasn't that mature after all, but he still managed to seem unfazed by everything. "I have to go, dry my hair and stuff." He ran his fingers through his locks and slowly turned around, heading back to the gym, leaving Makoto on his own.

"Thank you, Rin." Makoto yelled after him, still confused by this change, but grateful nonetheless.

"It's not like I'm doing it for you, idiot."Rin thought and as soon as he knew he was out of Makoto's sight. In the empty corridor, once he was inside, he sat on the floor, leaning his back to the wall. He didn't know why but he felt his eyes welling up with tears and his lips shaking and he could hear muffled sounds of sobbing but was unsure if that was really him crying.

"Let him be happy with somebody who deserves him. Someone like Makoto. I could never bring him happiness anyway… Let him be happy with someone else…"


	6. Chapter 6

It was that time of the year again – the time for Samezuka academy to host their annual cultural festival that most of the first and second year students feared, while the third years' couldn't wait for the day of the festival to come. The reason behind it? Probably the fact that only the students in their final year got to wear butler outfits while the others were forced to pretend to be maids for the day.

A tradition new and despised by many, Rin being one of those. As if his life couldn't be more complicated at this moment – now he had to wear a dress and be polite to customers, serving them tea and cookies?! He woke up feeling unwell and thought about faking a stomach-ache, causing Nitori to remind him he was risking his place in the swim team if he wouldn't participate.

"Shit! I look like shit in this. I'm not going." He was having a fit when he saw his own reflection in the mirror.

"I think it looks pretty on you, senpai." Nitori blushed seeing the object of his affection dressed in a frilly dress.

"No way. I'm staying here." He crashed onto the bed, tucking his head into the pillow.

Nitori sat on the brink of the bed, next to him, wondering how safe would it be to pat him on the back in that moment and decided not to try his luck after all.

"Captain said you don't have to stay the whole day."

"…"

Rin muffled incoherently into the pillow.

"Senpai, are you perhaps crying?"

"No!" Rin barked back at him, finally uncovering his face. "I'm not crying over something as trivial as this."

"But… lately, I've heard senpai cry. In the middle of the night…" Nitori started carefully, still ready to jump off the bed quickly, in case Rin would try to hit him.

"I'm not crying… I'm laughing at my pathetic life." He dug his head back into the safety of that pillow.

"It's ok to cry if you're sad." Nitori finally felt courageous enough to touch his roommate's back slightly. "Crying should help, or so I've read somewhere. It's better to cry your heart out than to keep all those feelings inside or you might just explode."

"Wow, Nitori, that's just stupid." Rin turned around in disbelief. "Anyway, I wasn't crying."

"Sorry. But you've been sad a lot lately. You don't talk to anyone anymore, you just swim and go to school… And you seem angry all the time. If there's something I can do to make you feel better, senpai…" Nitori placed his hand on Rin's knee gently and started moving it up along his thigh, slowly reaching under the skirt he was wearing.

"Nitori…" Rin removed his kouhai's hand and looked at him in all seriousness. "We'll be late for the festival." He jumped off the bed and took one more glance at the mirror, sighing desperately upon that sight.

It seemed to be going quite well, better than Rin would have thought. He wasn't that incapable, at least not to prepare tea and bring it to the customers. And he got so many compliments on his looks, not that he cared though… Captain Mikoshiba was really proud of his team and the guests seemed to be satisfied as well.

"Hey, Matsuoka, there's a customer at table five, waiting to be served." Mikoshiba approached with a smile.

"I'm washing the dishes right now, send Nitori over." Rin grunted, while scrubbing the cups.

"Don't disobey your captain, Matsuoka. Go straight over there and serve them!" Mikoshiba smiled while giving out that order.

"Jeez! Fine! Whatever…" Rin sighed and reached for a towel for his hands.

"Oh and… don't forget to smile!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Rin put on a half-ass smile and approached the table where only one person was sitting.

When he came closer, there was a pair of seemingly distant blue eyes looking at him, hiding behind messy black strands of hair, eyes belonging to a person he knew all too well.

"NO! No, I'm not serving you. What are you doing here?! What do you want?!"

"One cup of tea, please." Haruka's expression was unchanged, serious as always.

"No! Just no!"

Rin's little fit brought people's attention over to that table, including Nitori's who rushed over to help out his senpai.

"You! What do you want here?"

"Tea. Oh, but I already ordered, thanks."

"Well, you're not getting any!" Rin shouted loudly, causing Mikoshiba to interfere, with an apologetic look on his face.

"Now, now… We don't turn our customers down."

"This is not a customer." Rin hissed and was ready to end his shift sooner than planned. He took off the apron and left the booth where the maid café was.

"Nitori, you better check if anyone needs anything and you…" Mikoshiba looked at Haru, "getting him to your table was all I could do. You can follow him to his room, but don't cause any commotion."

"Thanks. Here you go." Haruka nodded and handed Mikoshiba a folded photo.

"Wow, she's more beautiful than I remember."

"Feel free to cut out me and Nagisa."

"Oh, I sure will." He stared lovingly into a photo of Gou, standing between Nagisa and Haruka, it was one of the photos they have taken while having a fun day at the beach. Now, it served as a good bribing material.

"Later." Haruka grunted and hurried to catch up with the upset red headed boy.

He hoped he could still trail Rin who rushed off to the dorm. He was trying to remember if Mikoshiba did mention his room number, but wasn't really sure. Luckily for him, Rin decided to rest on the stairs that led to the entrance to the dorm.

"Fuck off, Haru!" He lashed out and stood up in anger.


	7. Chapter 7

"Fuck off, Haru!"

Haruka was taken aback with this rude language, he never had the opportunity to hear Rin speak in such a manner. But then again, a lot of things have changed in the last five years, Rin was far from the boy he used to be and this was just another reminder of how little did he know him.

"You were supposed to stay away."

Haruka looked at him, not understanding the meaning of his words. Upon that, Rin realized Makoto probably didn't inform Haruka on the deal they made, how the Iwatobi boys were supposed to keep their distance from Rin and vice versa. He felt it difficult, sending Haruka away with those cruel words, but he knew that was the only way possible.

"I came here, because…" Haruka started. "I owed you something. So I thought…"

"What?! You came here to repay a blowjob, ugh… you're so pathetic, Haru…" Rin snorted.

"No… not that, I just wanted…"

"Give me a break, Haru… Just forget it, ok? Consider that a favour for old times' sake. And let us be done. Forget we've ever met." He gritted trough his pointy teeth.

Rin looked at those big blue eyes that stared back at him in confusion. He knew that if he stayed there a moment longer, he would give in to the intensity of the presence before him and break the promise given to Makoto. He decided to retreat and walked into the building, leaving Haruka on the outside.

He staggered in the corridor, trying to reach his room where he could shut himself in and suffer in silence. He passed this route a hundred times before, but the way back never felt this long. Finally, something good came out of that school festival, since all the students were currently there, there was no one to see him in a pathetic state like this – dragging his body through the hallway, in a dress, while rubbing his eyes and trying to stop them from producing tears.

But in the end, Rin started to sense that he wasn't completely alone – there was someone walking just a few feet behind him, watching him in silence. First, he heard the light steps and then he felt the familiar smell. As he turned around, ready to shoo this unwanted person away with words most cruel one could imagine, he was surprised by the body that grabbed him in a tight embrace, pinning him to the wall and not letting go. So what else could he do, but to hold on tightly, putting his arms around this persistent boy?

It felt so good, nuzzling his face in the crook of Haruka's neck and feeling his skipping heartbeat with their bodies pressed to each other.

"I hate you so much…" Rin muffled incoherently, while his sniffing turned into desperate sobbing and the collar of Haruka's shirt became all wet and slimy.

Haruka moved away a bit, so he was able to wipe away the tears that poured down Rin's face.

"Don't cry, please, don't cry…" He was caressing his cheeks gently wiping the tears away in a most caring manner. Seeing Rin cry always managed to disturb Haruka greatly and he felt the instant need to make it all better. He cupped his face and closed in, putting his lips on Rin's right eye, kissing it softly.

It felt too good to feel the light touch from those attentive hands and the feeling of Haruka's burning lips now slowly progressing to his cheeks. It was only a matter of time until they would reach his lips and by then, Rin would probably already been a goner, totally emerged into this passion. He knew this was wrong and dangerous and in a brief moment of clarity he managed to snap out of it, realizing this was troublesome and was probably leading to them ending up together again. That was a fatal outcome in Rin's mind, for he thought he could never give Haruka the amount of love, care and a peaceful life he deserved. He grabbed his hands and led them away from his face, convinced he was doing this for both of their goods.

"Leave, Haru…" Rin pushed the boy away angrily.

Haruka was briefly confused, but then calmly continued to explain why he was here.

"I owe you an answer… That time at my house, you asked me how I felt about you. But now..." Haruka took a deep breath, ready to profess his everlasting love, but a hand landed on his mouth, stopping him in his intention.

"Too late." Rin managed to grind out. "Don't bother, Haru… My heart has forgotten you already."

His hand was still pressed hard over Haruka's lips, disabling him from saying anything, too afraid that more words would break him and he would end up giving in to Haruka. He wondered if human eyes could really change their colour this fast, or was he just never aware of how dark blue Haruka's orbs really were.

"Matsuoka senpai!" A shriek from down the corridor broke this tense situation and caused Haruka to back off, leaving Rin glued to the wall, breathing heavily.

Nitori ran to his roommate's aid thinking he was being attacked. When he reached them, he gave Haruka a menacing glance, upon which the other boy didn't even flinch. His eyes were still focused only on Rin.

"Senpai, did he hurt you?!" Nitori was worried.

"This boy… he is the one I'm with now. That's why he came running to my side, right, Nitori?" Rin suddenly grabbed Nitori by the neck and pulled him close causing the smaller boy to blush.

"Senpai?!"

"Why can't you just let me be happy, Haru? You should go back home and live your life with the ones that love you, not waste it by embarrassing yourself here, where nobody wants you."

"But… How? You said YOU wanted me." Haruka said with an unchanged expression but there was a terrifying aura of darkness surrounding him.

"I say a lot of things I don't mean. Like I could want you! You're so desperate, Haru, really… I just wanted to play a little that's all. To see how you actually fell for it is quite amusing." He snorted and closed his eyes, unable to follow up Haruka's reaction to those words.

Haruka stood there, breathing heavier than before. Those words coming out of Rin's mouth felt like daggers to his heart and they weren't just driven through it by Rin, they were twisted and turned by every word he said. His stomach was in a twist and he felt the urge to puke and scream and cry – all at the same time, yet he managed to stand still with no reaction whatsoever, other than the dark glow in his eyes.

"Come on, Nitori, let's go to our room…" Rin said and pulled Nitori after him, still avoiding the eye contact with the dark haired boy, leaving him alone in the corridor just like that.

Nitori silently followed, not sure what just happened here, but he was glad that at least in this moment he could feel the warmth of senpai's hand on his. Once they reached their room, another unbelievable surprise followed.

"About that proposition you had earlier, Nitori. I think I need some comforting after all." Rin said with a sad smile and decided that what happened today was a god move on his part, for it finally made Haruka completely free.


	8. Chapter 8

Haruka took a long bath, soaking in the water that gradually went cold, thinking about the events that occurred that day. He never imagined one could feel such emptiness in his heart.

So what if he doesn't love me? It's not like the world will fall apart just because I'm experiencing disappointment. It's not like this is the first time I'm being rejected and abandoned… I'm used to being alone in this world, taking care of myself, since my parents are never around. I can function fine by myself… There's only one person who's been here my whole life, a constant, a companion, my best friend… yet I failed to acknowledge his loyalty and looked for happiness in other places… I'm horrible.

He went under the surface, water covering his face completely, hoping that would make him feel better and forget this pain at least for a moment. He closed his eyes and tried to stay like that as long as he could. Being one with water was a remarkable feeling that always helped up his spirits.

Suddenly, he felt a strong grip around his upper arm, pulling him out in panic.

"Haru! Haru!"

First he heard a distressed voice and once he opened his eyes, he could see Makoto freaking out, still holding his arm tightly.

"I thought you drowned!" Makoto gasped.

"What's gotten into you? Like I could ever drown, Makoto." Haruka couldn't help but snort at the mere thought of drowning, yet alone in his own bathtub.

He leaped out of the water and reached for a towel, while Makoto was still shaking, sitting on the brink of the tub.

"I was so scared, I tried calling you the whole day, but you didn't pick up. I called the others and nobody knew where you were. That's when I decided to check on you. When I saw you lay in the water motionless, I instantly thought the worst has happened!" Makoto was explaining his trail of thought.

"So… where were you?"

He looked up at Haruka with his big green eyes, looking for an answer.

"I was… away." Haruka was very vague with his answer, not capable of telling a straight-out lie, but also not ready to tell the truth and hurt this big, yet fragile guy.

"I'm here now, right?"

"Thank God, Haru…"

Haruka reached out his hand and ran it through Makoto's messy hair. He moved closer, allowing Makoto to wrap his arms around his waist and bury his head into his naked chest. Haruka lowered his head a bit so he could indulge in the familiar smell, the one that has been there since the beginning. He couldn't help but smile a bit, thinking about how Makoto still used the same shampoo he did when he was a kid. The one made especially for babies that guaranteed their eyes wouldn't sting and tear up after using it.

"Why are you so good to me, Makoto?" Haruka said half loudly. It was more of an inner monologue, yet he uttered it out loud.

"Huh?" Makoto looked up at the person he was hugging. "What kind of question is that, Haru?"

"I was just wondering… How can you always be so good to me? Even when I'm acting out and my actions don't make sense, you're always by my side, full of understanding…"

"That's 'cause we're a team. And teams stick together." Makoto smiled in a way only he could, with his eyes shining brightly and a special glow in his cheeks. The fear he felt for Haruka after not knowing where he was suddenly disappeared once he felt the beating of his restless heart. Although he couldn't tell for sure if it was beating for him, but just hearing its rhythm was enough to make him fee better.

Haruka couldn't but curse himself once again for always chasing Rin when he had somebody like Makoto right before his eyes. Even after being rejected cruelly, discarded and ridiculed, deep inside he yearned for that redheaded bastard. It was like seeking out a storm, a typhoon, and abandoning the safety of a calm, unruffled ocean. What else could he expect than to drown in the end?

"I don't want to drown." Haruka murmured and confused Makoto with his ramblings.

"It's getting dark outside. You should probably go to sleep and get some rest." Makoto stood up and broke off the contact between him and Haruka.

"Oh, and you should dry your hair or you might get a cold."

"Yes, mother. I mean, Makoto." Haruka chuckled at his usual protectiveness.

Watching Makoto leave the bathroom with a sigh, digging his hands down his pockets and putting on a slouch, making his wide shoulders seem narrower, looking somehow depressed, made Haruka's chest tighten a little. There was definitely something bothering this happy-go-lucky person.

He reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his cardigan.

"Don't go…" He whispered loud enough for the brown haired boy to hear and turn around.

"Stay with me tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

"Haru…"

Makoto gasped in confusion and pulled Haruka into his embrace. He nuzzled his face into his wet hair and ran his fingers along Haruka's naked back, trying to convince himself this was not another fantasy or a dream.

"Let's go to my room." Haruka said shyly and led the way, losing his towel in the process.

Once they reached the bedroom, each of them started getting undressed. While Haruka had only his bathing suit to remove, Makoto had some trouble with unbuttoning his cardigan and managing to unbuckle his belt. That's when, already naked, Haruka decided to step in, pulling down his jeans and taking of that shirt like it was nothing.

While Makoto was still dumbfounded by the whole thing, Haruka decided to take action and pushed him on the bed, taking his boxers off in one swift movement. He climbed on top of him, capturing him between his thighs and started yanking on Makoto's growing erection.

"Whoa, Haru… Ah!"

"Just relax." Haruka was calming him down, as if he knew what he was doing, when in reality he was a bit scared as well.

"Haru…" Makoto kept on repeating his name while he was arching his hips in pursuit of the pleasure Haruka's hand was giving him. He closed his eyes, afraid that looking straight at Haruka's face would take him over the brink sooner than he wanted, so he didn't even notice where his partner's other hand went.

Haruka's fingers gently probed around his own back entrance, trying to push into the tight opening of sensitive muscle ring. He wasn't used to this, it was uncomfortable and weird but he knew Makoto would fit there only after it was thoroughly stretched out. He whimpered a bit once he pushed in the first finger and it felt like there was no way anything bigger would be able to slide in.

Hearing Haruka's voice, Makoto opened his eyes and saw the usually composed guy have this remarkable expression on his face while playing with his hole. Something snapped inside of Makoto and that is when he took control over the situation, flopping Haruka over and making him sprawl on all fours before him.

"Leave this to me…" He smiled and went it for it.

Makoto's face was now buried between Haruka's butt cheeks, his hands pushing each of them, trying to get a better access. He started licking around the hole, wetting it with his saliva and then probing inside of it with his tongue.

Haruka was glad his face was turned away from Makoto for he was so embarrassed by this. Having somebody play with a place so private was very unsettling for him, so he buried his face deep into the pillows which only made him bend over more.

The hole started twitching after getting used to the slimy feel of Makoto's tongue which he interpreted as an invitation to push in his fingers. They were long and lanky and Haruka felt like the whole room was spinning after they reached a certain place inside of him. He gasped for air and couldn't help it and let out a loud moan.

"Is it good?" Makoto wanted some feedback.

"Ugh…" Haruka produced only a low grunt, embarrassed to say anything. Talking wasn't much of his thing as it is and a situation like this made it even worse. And he couldn't forget what happened last time he talked too much during sex.

Makoto couldn't wait any longer. The throbbing he felt in his lower body was getting unbearable and all he wanted was to be buried into Haruka. He hoped it could be possible now, after he prepared him like this.

"I'm going in." He thought it would be polite to announce his intent.

"Ugh…" Haruka felt the head of Makoto's member dive through his muscle ring and slide further in, stretching him out more than tongue or fingers ever could. It wasn't most pleasant of feelings but he decided to endure it.

"Ah, Haru… this is so good. You're so tight." Makoto finally slammed into him with his hips, meaning his cock was completely inside. "I'm going to move now, so bear with it."

Makoto gently pulled out half-way and got back in. His hands were fixated on Haruka's sides, holding his balance. Once he felt it would be easy like this, he started moving up the pace of his thrusting. Each time he would bury it to the hilt, Haruka would moan which made Makoto more confident so he tried to do it even faster.

It was as if Makoto's cock knew the right place to make him feel good and he really started enjoying this new feeling, so he even started moving his hips in sync with Makoto, seeking out this pleasure he was getting.

"Ah! Haru! Haruka! Oh, yeah!"

"Ngh! Ah! Ah!"

"Haruka, I love you so much!" Makoto continued his habit of confessing love while in midst of a sexual act.

I love you too, of course I love you. You're my best friend, how can I not love you? I've always loved being around you, so why do I…

Haruka felt his eyes were getting teary as his mind wandered off somewhere forbidden. It felt good, having Makoto inside of him, feeling his love intensively, yet he felt unbearably empty at the same time. He was angry at himself and how once again he failed to reciprocate Makoto's love.

Once he felt a hot wave of liquid being splashed inside of him, he knew Makoto has reached his limit. A few more thrusts and he was completely dried out, releasing everything he had pent up inside of Haruka's body.

They crashed next to each other, breathing unsteadily, when Makoto reached for Haruka's cock, realizing he was yet to reach his orgasm.

"Come on, I'll finish you off."

"No!" Haruka suddenly jumped up and moved away.

"Haru?" Makoto gasped in surprise once his partner sat up and tried getting out of the bed.

"I have to go to the bathroom… Stay away!" Haruka grunted while holding his erection and trying to walk slowly. He felt something sticky pour out of that place and it hurt a lot so he slowly staggered off to the bathroom.

Makoto was sitting on the bed, trying to understand what was going on around him. He wasn't really sure what to think of Haruka's behaviour, but in one he was certain.

"He doesn't love me back…" He said out loud as he flopped back into the sheets, covering his face with his large hands.


	10. Chapter 10

Cleaning up the mess left after the school festival was something every Samezuka student was obliged to do, so there was no way Rin could escape that task. He was in charge of emptying out trash cans along school area and he was not thrilled to do it. He had rubber gloves on his hands and a mask over his face, but still didn't feel safe enough from all the dirt.

"Doesn't our school have a janitor who's usually doing this? You know, someone who's actually paid to do it?!" He rolled his eyes while sharing this duty with Nitori.

The younger boy, on the other hand, seemed pretty cheerful and happy to be doing this, especially since it involved spending time with Rin.

"Cheer up, senpai. It's not that bad. It's mostly paper and bottles anyway." Nitori picked up a big bag of garbage, ready to bring it to the recycling containers. He had some trouble handling the huge bag so Rin decided to help.

"Leave this to me."

"T-t-thanks, senpai." Nitori blushed while giving away the bag. "Just be sure to sort it properly."

As if it wasn't enough they had to pick up all the bags, they had to go through them and divide their substance by material so it could be properly disposed of. Rin wasn't a fan of recycling in this particular moment.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" The redhead grunted.

It was a morning after the festival and the school ground was really in a desperate need of a good cleaning, the only place more messed up in that moment was probably Rin's mind. After yesterday's encounter with Haruka, he ended up in bed with Nitori, which only made the younger boy's affections towards him grow even more prominent.

"Bottle… Paper… Bottle… Can… Organic…Ewww…" Rin was really getting into this recycling thing, separating trash diligently when he suddenly stumbled upon, after some food leftovers that disgusted him the most, a photo that was obviously cut out from a bigger one.

He was ready to throw it into the 'paper' container when he suddenly realized whose face was on it. Although, it had some ketchup over it, there was no way Rin wouldn't recognize the person under it. He wiped the sauce off with his gloves and took his mask off because he suddenly felt breathing was very difficult through it.

"Haru…"

Rin whispered as he looked at the photo in his hand. It was really Haruka, with his usual, stern expression, not even looking at the camera properly, his black hair covering up his forehead and his blue eyes piercing through the dark strains. He clutched his palm, crushing the photo, getting ready to throw it away. But when he opened his hand up and saw the wrinkled image of Haruka, he just couldn't make himself let go of it. He took his gloves off and brushed one of his digits over Haruka's face, as if he was caressing it. He folded the photograph and tugged it into the pocket of his training suit jacket.

Shit, at least I can keep this as a reminder, since I had to throw away the real Haru…

He tried to convince himself there was nothing wrong with keeping this for himself.

"Senpai…" Nitori suddenly appeared behind Rin, causing him to clutch the place in his pocket where Haruka's photo was hidden, in fear it was going to get discovered. "Use your equipment properly!"

"Huh?" Rin was confused by this sudden interruption of his train of thoughts.

"Your mask. And the gloves!"

"Ah… yeah, you're right."

"Senpai…"

"Calm down, I'm putting it back on." Rin covered up his face and reluctantly took his hand out of the pocket so he could put the gloves back on.

"Senpai, about last night…" Nitori was getting squirmish.

"Um… what is it?"

"I was just wondering, after we finish this… Um… About that thing…" Nitori was very vague.

"Can you just get to the point?"

"Since we didn't get to go all the way yesterday…" Nitori blushed and looked at the ground, unable to look his roommate in the eyes. "Maybe tonight, we could… you know."

Rin got exactly what Nitori was talking about, but he already thought the last night's fooling around was too much so he didn't really have a wish to go any further and give Nitori any more of that false hope he was carrying with himself.

"I'm busy tonight, sorry."

"But I thought… We… You… Senpai…"

"Nitori, we had fun yesterday, but that's it. Don't expect me to be your boyfriend or anything." Rin snorted and continued to rummage through the trash.

He heard Nitori running away and sighed desperately, realizing how he managed to hurt another person with his unsorted feelings and bad attitude.

Way to go, Rin!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would just like to thank you guys for your woderful comments, :*

"Is there something wrong with you guys? Why is everyone so quiet?" Nagisa nudged his elbow into Makoto's ribcage, forcing him to flinch.

"Ouch, Nagisa, stop it." Makoto was a bit annoyed by this invasiveness.

"There's nothing wrong. Right, Makoto?" Haruka looked straight into Makoto's green eyes, causing him to blush. Having Haruka's eyes pierce through you could cause this feeling of uneasiness mixed with excitement sometimes.

"Yeah…" Makoto sighed and looked away. Why was Haruka suddenly acting as if nothing weird happened the day before was beyond his knowledge.

Everyone acted normal all day. Following classes, bickering during lunch break, Nagisa steeling everyone's food, usual chit chat… It all annoyed Makoto although he tried to keep his cool for as long as he could. In his mind, he kept on remembering the moment when Haruka stormed out of the bedroom and spent the rest of the night locked up in the bathroom, doing god knows what. He often imagined what their first time would look like – this outcome wasn't even a part of the worst nightmare scenario.

To make things even more complicated, today at school, Haruka didn't even mention last night and his behaviour was no different than any other day. Makoto was trying to think of the way to approach him and discuss the matter, but they were mostly surrounded by other people who disabled his planned conversation.

Meet me at roof before practice. We need to talk.

M.

Makoto slipped a piece of paper into Haruka's hand when no one was looking. At first, he thought about sending him a text message, but the chances were Haruka didn't bring his phone to school.

Haruka read the message and put away the paper into his pocket, giving Makoto a nod of approval.

Before going to the swimming practice, they went to the school's rooftop, managing to slip away from Nagisa's sight. Once they were there, Makoto suddenly felt uneasy and unable to speak. In his head, he prepared a whole speech that consisted of asking Haruka about his feelings and the reasons behind yesterday's actions.

Yet once they were standing there, all of it disappeared from his mind – he couldn't utter a single word to the boy who was standing before him, waiting for an explanation.

"What is it Makoto? Why did you call me here?"

Why? Because I wanted to tell you how much I love you and how long I have had these feelings for you. Since the day I met you, since the day you looked at me with those mysterious blue eyes. And I have loved you ever since, with all my heart, dedicating my life to being by your side and protecting you from the world. And I waited patiently for your feelings to turn to me, for your heart to open up and accept me, for your body to yearn for me and me alone, yet you…

Makoto was thinking for himself, but somehow his lips couldn't find the strength to part and his throat couldn't produce a single sound.

"Makoto?"

Haruka moved closer to the taller boy and grabbed the sleeves of his blazer.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have run off like that, it's just…" Haruka started explaining himself. He knew he should have said something earlier today, but discussing matters like that seemed inappropriate somehow and not to mention embarrassing.

"…don't love me." Makoto finished his thought from earlier out loud.

Haruka couldn't believe what he was hearing, he shook his head in denial.

"Makoto! Of course I…"

"You love me as a best friend." Makoto interrupted him and all of the sudden his ability to speak has returned. "As a friend. But you don't want me. You don't desire me. Your heart… belongs to someone else."

"No!" Haruka pulled harder on Makoto's sleeves, now annoyed by all of this. "How can you say something like that? Don't say that!"

"You didn't need to run away for me to notice it. While we were doing it, I have felt it… Your absence. In mind and body…and most of it, in your heart."

Makoto had a soft expression on his face, his eyes seemed to be smiling, although he was on the verge of tears.

"No, Makoto."

"I saw this coming from the start, yet I still went after you. So maybe now, I should face the reality and let go of you."

"Why are you doing this, Makoto?!" Haruka felt like somebody was pulling a rug right under his feet.

"Don't you see? I'm letting you go. Haru, I'm setting you free."

After hearing those words, Haruka finally let go of Makoto's arms, pushing him away in anger. It seemed as if lately everyone was letting him be free, yet the more free he was, the more alone and abandoned he felt.

"Haruka-senpai! Makoto-senpai!"

The emotional moment between them was interrupted by an upset Rei, who ran to the roof and was now trying to catch his breath while standing in the doorway. It seemed he had something important to announce to the boys.

Both Haruka and Makoto were still unable to pay attention to their kouhai, the words that have been said earlier were still too painful.

"It's an emergency! The pool!" Rei finally spoke.

Haruka suddenly turned his head around in fear.

"What about the pool, Rei?"


	12. Chapter 12

"So… what you're trying to say here is that somebody has been using our pool?" Makoto looked at Rei in disbelief.

The boys from Iwatobi swim club were standing beside their school's pool, trying to solve this newly emerged problem.

"Correct!" Rei said while adjusting his glasses. "Somebody has been sneaking into it during the night."

"Unforgivable!" Haruka shook his head and had a particularly painful expression on his face. Whether that was caused by his earlier conversation with Makoto or by the fact that somebody has been tarnishing his pool was still pretty much unknown, but it could have been both.

"And do we have any evidence for this?" Makoto asked.

"Rei says he's sure, but I myself am having some doubts. I mean…"

"Nagisa! We have all the proofs we need!" Rei interrupted him and continued to make his claim. "This has been found near the pool today morning!"

Rei pulled out a pair of swimming goggles out of his pocket and presented them to the rest of the guys.

They all gasped and looked at the thing Rei was holding in his hand.

"Since none of us lost ours, who does this belong to?"

"Guess somebody decided to take a dip, huh?" Makoto smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh! Another swimming enthusiast, just like us. We should find out who it is and recruit him or her for our club!" Nagisa was already having plans for the future.

"No!" Haruka snapped. "The person violating the pool like this, in secret, during the night… they don't deserve to enjoy the pool."

"Now, Haru… you also use to come here for a swim in the middle of the night sometimes." Makoto reminded him.

"It's different. I'm in the club." Haruka gave him a serious glare.

"Yeah… I don't feel particularly comfortable knowing somebody has been sneaking in here illegally." Rei shook his head, still showing off the goggles.

"But… if they apologize we should consider accepting them into our club." Nagisa was still rooting for his option.

"Yeah, I guess that person is just really fond of swimming." Makoto was also ready to offer forgiveness to the unknown person.

"Anyone fond of swimming would have already joined our club." Haruka was determined not to let go of this easily.

"But Haru-chan, what do you suggest we do then?" Nagisa was curious.

"I say we wait for the person to come again and catch them in flagrante!" Rei smirked devilishly, answering instead of Haruka.

"You mean, we should spend the night here? In the dark?" Makoto shivered thinking of how scary it would be to wait for the perpetrator. "We're not even sure if they'll do it again."  
"Anyone who gets the taste of the pool once will probably return for more." Haruka deducted while the rest of them just looked at him as if he'd spoken out something really disturbing.

"It's a serious situation that demands serious dedication." Rei was determinant to see this through. "We can take turns tonight. Change shifts every few hours."

"But what about sleeping?"

"Nagisa, how can we sleep peacefully when something like this is happening?" Haruka looked at the younger boy, judging his priorities.

"Ugh… I suppose we can do it. But only today. If we don't see anything suspicious, we should abort this action." Makoto tried to find a reasonable solution, one that would satisfy each party.

"Ok, captain. It will be like you say." Rei nodded. "Now, we should draw sticks and determine our shifts."

"Jeez, this sucks. I was so looking forward to sleeping tonight." Nagisa didn't like the time slot he has gotten.

It was determined Makoto would watch first, then Rei, followed by Nagisa and Haruka would be the last one, getting the early morning.

"Haru… if you want to switch with me, we can." Makoto suggested, feeling sorry Haruka had to be there from three in the morning.

"Switch with me, switch with me, Mako-chan!" Nagisa interrupted.

"No switching." Haruka said seriously. "Everybody takes the shift they've gotten. It's only fair. " He looked at Makoto, trying to convey to him the message that he's fine andhow he doesn't always need Makoto to dote over him.

Makoto understood and smiled gently.

"Ok, no switching."

"That's right, Makoto-senpai. You will be the first one on the watch." Rei was pretty satisfied by the outcome, waiting eagerly for his watch duty to come.

Makoto's three hours flew by with no development, there was no movement whatsoever at the pool area. After that, it was Rei's turn, but he as well failed to notice anything peculiar. He swapped places with Nagisa, who was especially pumped up for this, bringing a thermos cup filled up with coffee and a can of Red Bull – just in case. He was determinant he would stay awake during his whole shift and for the first fifteen minutes he was indeed awake. Unfortunately, soon he went into a deep slumber, woken up only by Haruka, once he came to take his place.

"Haruuuu-chaaaan! I'm so sorry, I took a short nap."

"Are you sure you didn't sleep the whole thing through?" Haruka had his doubts.

"It was 15 minutes at most! But nobody came, since I would have heard that! Probably…"

"Oh, Nagisa… could you explain those wet footsteps near the pool then?"

Haruka went closer to see if there would be some other trails around the pool area.

"It's impossible that someone managed to take a swim with me on the watch."

"Nagisa, you were fast asleep, obviously. There are footprints everywhere. And this!" Haruka noticed a black hoodie thrown on the ground next to the pool.

"Look at the pockets, maybe there's a wallet inside."

Haruka reached for the hoodie and emptied its pockets. There was just a piece of wrinkled paper, nothing more, no wallet or any kind of ID.

"There's just this." Haruka unfolded the piece of paper and gasped.

"What is it Haru-chan?" Nagisa was curious.

"It's nothing, really, just a blank paper." Haruka lied and shoved the finding into his own pocket.

"That's just weird. This person is really forgetful." Nagisa shrugged. "What a loser."

"We should go home, Nagisa, there's nothing else we can do tonight. Since I didn't get to participate in this today, I'll be the one on guard tomorrow. By myself."

"No, Haru-chan! We can divide the shifts again."  
"Nagisa, don't worry, I'll handle this. Besides, you'd just fall asleep again anyway."


	13. Chapter 13

Nitori entered his room, almost falling over after seeing the messy state it was in. Shirts and sweaters were scattered everywhere – on their beds, over the chairs and desks and all over the floor. In the middle of that mess, there was Rin, going through the piles of clothes, obviously looking for something.

"Senpai? What happened in here?"

"Nothing… I lost something." Rin grunted and continued digging his clothes up.

"Do you need some help?" He hesitantly offered, not sure if he could manage to be of much help in this mess.

"No…" Rin didn't even look up to make eye contact with the person he was speaking to, he was that focused into going through the pockets of every single thing he owned.

"Hm…" Nitori succeeded to find a free space on the floor and sat down. "You know, captain was asking about you, since you've missed a few trainings lately."

"He doesn't need to worry, I'm keeping myself in shape."

"Well, he was more angry than worried though. And sorry I have to say this, senpai, but running is not enough for you to stay in shape, you should swim as well." Nitori was probably not the right person to teach Rin a lesson about keeping oneself in shape, but he was sad to see his roommate be scolded by their team captain.

"Don't worry. I swim every day." Rin reassured him.

"Where?! In the ocean?"

"Don't be silly, Nitori." Rin snorted and continued his search, not giving a more detailed explanation.

"You missed today's practice as well."

"I'll make it up later in the evening. Jeez, you're really hung up on this, huh?"

"I'm just worried about you, senpai. You've been staying out late doing god knows what." He noticed how lately Rin tended to go out around midnight and wouldn't return for at least two or three hours. That preoccupied him greatly.

"I'm out doing drugs and fucking girls." Rin rolled his eyes, annoyed by all of these questions. He thought after rejecting Nitori, the younger boy would start avoiding him, but that didn't happen.

"Senpai?!" Nitori jumped up from the floor, disgusted by what he just heard.

"Oh, come on! Get a sense of humour, would you?" Rin hissed.

"Don't joke like that, senpai…" Nitori sighed in relief. "If you tell me what you're searching for, I might be of some help."

"I told you already, you can't help. It's something really important and only I can find it."

"If it's money, I can lend you some?"

"No. It's more valuable than money…" For a moment, he stopped his search and had a really sad expression on his face.

"You're really not making any sense right now, senpai." Nitori had to admit.

"Shit!" Rin tossed one of his hoodies all the way to the other side of the room. "I can't seem to find it. Guess I lost it after all." He was irritated and done looking, covering his face with his hands.

Nitori felt the urge to run over to him and give him a comforting hug, but finally decided not to follow that initial instinct, for he sensed Rin was in a bad mood lately.

"I'll just help you put your stuff back in the closet."

"Leave it, Nitori. No one can clean up the mess I made." Rin said while shaking his head.

 

Back at Haruka's house, he was slowly preparing for his shift to start. Although the others were against this, he somehow managed to convince them he would be just fine, hidden alone behind the bushes, waiting for the trespasser. He had around an hour left before he should get on his way, so he used this time to take a bath and after that he went to pick out what he should wear.

When he approached his closet, he stumbled upon the black hoodie he had found yesterday. First, he sniffed it once, making sure one last time he still sensed the smell of the person who lost it. There was no doubt to whom it belonged to and that both irritated and excited him greatly. He decided to confront its owner tonight, no matter what and he imagined how he would throw it into that persons face, accusing him from disrespecting the pool and banning him from ever stepping foot on the Iwatobi high school's grounds. Yes, that sounded like a great plan. Shameless people like him deserved no mercy, especially after carrying things they shouldn't even own in their pockets.


	14. Chapter 14

First few hours passed pretty much quietly on the school's premises, for there was no movement whatsoever. Haruka felt a bit sleepy, but he managed to stay awake the whole time, sure the perpetrator will show up again just like the night before. Once he was on the verge of doubting his own predictions, he noticed someone jumping over the fence. It was dark and he was wearing a cap, but even from this distance Haruka could recognize those red hair strains peeking out of the cap, that cocky stance and wide shoulders. He would recognize that person anywhere.

He waited for the intruder to approach closer to the pool and then decided to jump out from his hiding spot.

"Looking for this?" Haruka waved the hoodie in front of Rin.

First, Rin was startled by this sudden company and after seeing a piece of clothing that belonged to him, decided to claim it.

"Give it back, Haru!" He gritted his teeth.

"Here!" He threw it in Rin's direction and it landed at his feet. "Now leave, you don't belong here."

Rin didn't even listen to Haruka anymore, he just picked up his hoodie and started going through its pockets hysterically. After realizing they were empty, he approached Haruka, demanding the truth from him.

"Where is it?!" He grabbed Haruka's jacket with both of his hands, shaking him.

"Where is what?" Haruka was unfazed by all this commotion, pretending not to know what Rin was looking for.

"Liar! You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't…"

"Give it back, it's mine!" Rin was desperate.

"It's not yours! How can it be yours when you said you didn't want it?!" Haruka hissed right into his face angrily.

"I need it back, I can't live without it!" Rin started pulling on Haruka forcefully, a dangerous action with both of them so close to the pool.

"You are trespassing, go before I call the police…"

"Fine! Call them! I'll tell them you're a thief." Rin snorted and continued to stretch out Haruka's jacket.

"You stole it first!"

"No I didn't. I found it, so it belongs to me rightfully. Now give it back!"

"No!" Haruka was standing by his determination not to give in.

"Damn you, Haru!"

Rin pulled even harder, in the same time taking a step back which caused the both of them to fall into the pool, fully clothed. Even under water, Rin didn't let go of Haruka, his fingers still gripping tightly onto his clothes. When they resurfaced, he pinned Haruka onto the pool wall. It was difficult, keeping both of them afloat yet he somehow managed it.

"Let go of me!"

"No! If you won't give me back the photo, I demand something to replace it." Rin hissed into Haruka's face.

"Let go! You're not getting anything!"

"But… I need it! I need…" Rin's eyes were wet and not just from the fact he was under water just a moment ago.

"Ugh! No way are you getting a photograph of me!" Haruka was angry, thinking what a bastard Rin was for carrying around that wrinkled picture of him in his hoodie. There was no way he would give it back to him, or provide him with a replacement.

"Forget that piece of paper, I want the real thing." Rin said seriously and crashed his mouth into Haruka's.

Haruka thought how he should struggle and push Rin away, how that would be the right thing to do, but upon feeling Rin's lips on his, after his tongue started caressing his own, all of his resolve ended up somewhere in the deep end of the pool. He gave into it, relaxing and letting Rin do what he wanted. They both panted heavily, unable to contain the overwhelming emotions. Once it became too difficult to remain on the surface and continue the kissing, they separated their lips and caught some air.

"Why?" Haruka said through gasps, looking for an explanation. "Is it to make fun of me again? You clearly said you didn't want me."

"Crap, Haru, I…" Rin blushed and dived under the water to cool his head off.

"Rin?!"

Once he appeared on the surface again, he looked straight into Haruka's blue eyes.

"I always wanted you. Always!" He stared into him intensively, being only few inches away.

"But you said…"

Haruka was interrupted by a quick peck on his lips.

"I know what I said. It was the only way to keep you away from me."

"Why did you want to keep me away?" Haruka was offended by this confession.

"Because of… reasons. I see how I was wrong. I just wanted everyone to be happy but now I see that's pointless. Only we are important, our happiness."

"…"

Haruka was silent, he didn't know how to respond to this. Looking into Rin's eyes felt too difficult, he knew that there was a real danger of getting lost in them and he might even end up doing something he'd regret later.

"Haru…" Rin went in for another kiss, but this time Haruka moved away.

"Your indecency is tarnishing the pool. Disgusting." Haruka nudged the bulge in Rin's pants with his knee, causing him to cover it with his hands and with that release Haruka from the tight grasp.

"Don't go, Haru!"

"I can't stay here…"

"Why not?"

"Ugh… You know why." His cheeks were blushing.

"Haru…" Once again Rin moved closer, putting his hands around Haruka's waist, their hips touching. He could feel Haruka was just as excited so he tried to rub himself against his body as much as he could.

"Rin…" Haruka gasped, lacking the power of will to push him away.

"I need you Haru…" Rin nuzzled against Haruka's neck, not caring if his nose was touching the water.

"If I let you do this once, will you leave me alone?"

"No. I'll never leave your side." Rin said seriously and went in for another kiss.

A kiss passionate enough to cause Haruka to let out a loud moan, feeling the lower half of his body was slowly starting to lose control. He was grinding into Rin heavily, forgetting about the initial reason for coming over here. Hearing Haruka's voice made Rin smirk into the kiss, not able to restrain his happiness.

"Mmmh, take off your clothes, Haru…" Rin asked, starting tug onto Haruka's t-shirt.

"Not here…" Haruka moved away, grabbing his shirt and moving away from Rin. "Not in the pool."

"You want it just as bad as I do, look!" He cupped Haruka's cock under water, causing the dark haired boy to flinch and produce another erotic sound. "See?"

"Ah, Rin. Don't do that in here… the pool…"

"Come on. The pool deserves some action." Rin winked and continued to work on Haruka's shirt.

"Rin…"

"Please? Doing it in the pool… Wouldn't that be just perfect?" Rin suggested with a smile, too afraid of getting out of the water and finding another place, 'cause anything can happen during that time, no matter how short it might be, it could still be long enough for Haruka to change his mind.

"No. Not here. How… how about my house?" Haruka barely uttered the words, yet he somehow managed to suggest this, his face turning red from embarrassment.

"Ok. Let's go!" Rin smiled, barely able to contain his happiness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tnx for your wonderful comments and support, here you go - the chapter you all have been waiting for

"I can't believe this is really happening…" Rin smiled while taking his wet shirt off, towering over Haruka who was lying on the bed.

The dark haired boy only blushed, unable to say anything. His hand reached out to touch Rin's abdomen, gently trailing over his firm abs, causing the other to grunt in anticipation. His hands fumbled with Rin's belt, trying to unbuckle it and causing him to wince.

"Oh, Haru, hurry up, will you?!" Rin rushed him as he noticed the hands of the boy underneath him were rather shaky, unable to undo the belt.

"Sorry, it's just that… It's not..." Haruka sighed, annoyed equally by his own inability to undo the belt and by Rin's nagging.

"Ugh, this seems… to be stuck." Rin noticed himself.

"It's ok, leave it…" Haruka sighed and undid the zipper on Rin's pants, reaching inside of them with his palm, looking for the stiff member that was hidden underneath the layers of clothes.

"Ugh, Haru…" Rin couldn't handle the touch of that warm hand that suddenly grabbed him by this sensitive part of his body, taking it out in the open. His knees suddenly felt weak and he lowered himself a bit, making it easier for Haruka to fondle him.

Haruka was silent, focusing only on giving pleasure to the guy above him, feverishly pumping up and down that throbbing pink thing that was only growing bigger in his hand. Sticky clear liquid started leaking out of it, decreasing the friction between Haruka's hand and the hot flesh.

"I can't take it anymore… I want to be inside of you." Rin spoke honestly, all red in his face, watching Haruka from above and caressing his cheeks.

He said nothing – the nervous dark haired boy who was lying on his bed, still wearing his wet clothes. He just took off his pants and underwear and spread his legs, pulling Rin closer, giving him a silent approval.

"I need you so badly, Haru…" Rin whispered into his ear while pushing two fingers into Haruka's tight entrance. He was frustrated by this resistance, for he would rather just dive right in for the real deal, his cock already anticipating the big event.

"Ah…" Haruka's silence was broken once he felt his insides being ripped apart by Rin's digits. His hips started moving in accordance with the fingers that were prying him open, his arms clinging tightly around Rin's back.

"Look! It's pulling me in hungrily, Haru. Your lower mouth." Rin chuckled as he felt his fingers being sucked in by the hole that was slowly getting more and more stretched out.

"Ugh, shut up!" Haruka blushed and covered his face with his arm, finding this kind of dirty talk extremely embarrassing.

"Don't be shy now. Just admit you want me to fuck you with this thing." He smiled devilishly as he grabbed his cock and put it just above Haruka's opening, barely touching it but making both of them extremely anxious.

"Rin!" Haruka grunted.

"Come on, say it!" Rin still teased, rubbing the head of his member over the sensitive ring of muscles that started twitching, even though he felt like he was going to burst any minute.

"No!" Haruka could not utter words that dirty, in spite of wanting that thing to enter him as soon as possible.

"Haruuuu…" Rin lowered his head, now nuzzling into Haruka's hair as he whispered his name into his ear desperately. All he wanted was to hear those words from him, but somehow it just didn't go as easy as he wanted. His cock was pressed hard onto Haruka's delicate skin, still waiting to be inserted.

"Ugh, you idiot." Haruka was really annoyed, so he decided to end this excruciating waiting game. He pushed Rin away and rolled him over, pinning him down onto the mattress. He took Rin's cock into his hand and crouched over it, ready to take it in. Rin's eyes were wide open and he was rendered speechless by this sudden action. It didn't take long for him to accept Haruka's lead and he decided to make it easier, lifting his hips up, helping Haruka's slit to accept him.

As it slowly slid in, Haruka felt he was unable to keep the crouching position, as his legs started shaking. He felt the thick member going in deeper, against the resistance of his inner walls which made him grid his teeth, trying to process the pain. Seeing this, Rin sat up, putting his arms around Haruka and holding him tightly as he was now sitting in his lap, deeply penetrated by that hard rod.

"Ah!" He produced a single moan as he felt it hit something inside of him.

"See? How I fit inside you perfectly?" Rin said while catching his breath and started moving.

"Ah!" Once again, Haruka could not keep his voice in. The sensation of Rin's cock hitting the right spot once again was just too much for him.

"Move your hips for me, Haru…" Rin said as his grip around Haruka tightened and he licked the white skin of his collarbone.

This time, Haruka obeyed this demand and Rin followed his movements accordingly. As Haruka would lift himself up, Rin's cock was able to slide out a bit and soon after that he would again be buried to the hilt into Haruka's sensitive flesh. It kept on pounding into that spot, a spot that made it so good, causing Haruka to moan each time against his will.

"Let me hear your voice, baby." Rin groaned in ecstasy, wanting to come then and there upon hearing his lover's voice.

On the other hand, Haruka hated hearing Rin call him 'baby' and he certainly didn't want to give in and moan for him, yet he couldn't help himself. Each time he would feel that thing that was inside of him hit his prostate, he just couldn't control himself and he had to moan out loudly and throw his head back while his muscles tightened. His nails were digging into Rin's naked skin, leaving red trails, but Rin didn't feel any pain, he felt only the sensations in the lower half of his body.

While Rin's left hand moved lower and now squeezed Haruka's butt cheek, his right slid in between the two of them, grabbing Haruka's cock that was kind of neglected in this particular moment. The tight grip around it caused Haruka's inner walls to tighten around Rin once again, making it almost unbearable.

"Let's come together, baby." Rin purred and rammed it in once again while his fingers squeezed around Haruka's member.

"Ah, Rin!" All of the sudden Haruka forgot about the irritation that word caused him to feel, all he could think about was how good it felt having Rin inside of him. He imagined this moment for a long time and it finally came true. He was joined with his loved one, and no matter how small was the surface where the both of them intertwined, he felt as if in that moment they were really one person. He felt a warm sensation as he was filled up with Rin's hot cum and moments after that he himself has spilt his semen all over Rin's hand and chest.

"Ugh, Haru! Haru!" Rin couldn't but call out his lover's name as he released his last drops into that throbbing hole. He looked up, searching for Haruka's approval, wanting to assure himself he was also feeling good.

Once Haruka was done with convulsing and throwing his head back in pleasure he was ready to collapse and sleep till the morning. As he looked down onto the man who was still buried inside of him, their eyes met and he instinctively crashed their lips together and kissed him passionately, shocking Rin by this sudden display of emotion.

"Haru! I was afraid you were going to hate it." Rin smiled in relief.

"I… didn't hate it." Was the most Haruka could say. Admitting straight out it felt unbelievable and that he actually loved it would be too much right now.

"I'm so glad we did this. Losing our virginity together… isn't it romantic?"

"Um, Rin? About that…" Haruka suddenly felt uncomfortable, mostly because he had to say this while Rin was still inside of him.


	16. Chapter 16

Rin was sitting on the corner of Haruka's bed, his hands covering his face, while Haruka sat on the other end, equally silent. Even though just a moment ago they exchanged a passionate embrace and belonged to each other, it was all ruined by Haruka's confession that he has done such a thing before, with another person. He saw nothing wrong with that, but Rin had to disagree.

Explaining how it didn't mean as much as this and how both he and Makoto agreed not to pursue a romantic relationship didn't matter to Rin, all he thought about right now was how the person he loved once belonged to someone else. A moment that was supposed to be special was ruined by mental images of Haruka and Makoto in a clinch. And that place, the place he entered and lustfully ravaged has already been explored by someone else. It made him sick.

"I just can't believe this!" Rin finally broke the silence as he screeched, running his fingers through his hair, mercilessly pulling on it.

"What difference does it make… really?" Haruka snapped from the other side of the bed, annoyed by this infantile behaviour.

"I wanted to be your first!" Rin turned around, looking at Haruka desperately.

"Ugh… . I told you, that was during the time you were dating that whiny kid." Haruka remembered Nitori and the great announcement Rin has made before, about the two of them being together.

"Yeah, but I didn't DO him!"

"So, you're saying you didn't have any sexual contacts with him?" Haruka raised his eyebrow.

"What are you, a lawyer?!" Rin was angry. "We did some things, but never THAT!"

"And I have forgiven you for that. Yet you can't do the same."

"Because it's not the same! Someone else, that is not me, has been inside of you and I can't stand that!" Rin moved closer to Haruka and shook him, gripping his shoulders tightly. He looked quite desperate in that moment, because there was nothing he could do to change this situation.

"Rin…" Haruka sighed, not knowing what else to say to make Rin feel less insecure.

Their staring contest was interrupted by the sounds coming from Haruka's cell phone.

"Who is calling you in the middle of the night?" Rin jumped up and ran over to where the phone was.

"Everyone thinks I'm still on the watching duty, waiting to catch the intruder. So, they're worried, I guess." Haruka explained.

Upon seeing the name of the caller, Rin angrily pressed the 'decline' button on the screen. As if he didn't have enough of Makoto right now, there was no way he was letting Haruka talk to him over the phone.

"Wrong number." Rin looked at Haruka, trying to explain.

"Give me that." Haruka tried to reach for his phone, but the other boy decided not to let go of it that easily.

"No!" Rin grabbed it tightly.

"It's my phone, please let me see who called me."

"It's bad manners, calling someone this late. Or early..." Rin snarled, not sure what time it really was.

"It could be important."

"Trust me, it's not."

"Is this how we're going to be from now on?" Haruka shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Rin was confused, but still not letting go of that cell.

"You, controlling every aspect of my life? Hating me for what I've done…"

"Haru… I don't hate you. I'm just… annoyed that you've let someone else go there."

"You're such a child… So what, from now on I won't be able to meet my friend anymore because of what I've done with him?"

"Well, that sounds right." Rin had to agree.

"We sit next to each other in school."

"It will be for the best if you switched classes. Or schools. You can come to Samezuka so we can be together the whole time." Rin started rambling.

"What? That's crazy, Rin, are you feeling ok?"

"I don't see anything wrong with me being in your life more. Isn't this what we both wanted?"

"Yeah, but not like this." Haruka shook his head. "Come on, calm down and come here."

Rin went in for the hug, feeling Haruka's heartbeat calmed him down.

"Can I do you one more time?" He looked at Haruka sort of apologetically, trying to think of the number of times they would have to do it to neutralize the fact Haruka had sex with Makoto first.

"Mmm…" Haruka murmured seductively.

The phone that Rin still held in his hands suddenly started ringing again, scaring the both of them, and before Rin knew it, Haruka grabbed it from him and answered.

"Haru, it's me. I just wanted to check if you're ok out there." It was Makoto on the other side.

"I'm fine. Thanks for calling. But you don't have to worry about me anymore."

Rin tried to take over the phone from Haruka's hand, but he managed to overpower him and put a hand over his mouth to stop him from interrupting the conversation.

"It was just an annoying little boy swimming in our pool. I took care of him." Haruka said to Makoto while smirking at Rin who was raging while trying to remove the palm clasped over his mouth.

"Good, Haru. I'm glad you're fine." Makoto was relieved.

"Listen, Makoto. I want to thank you for always being here for me, but you don't have to dote on me anymore. I'm doing just fine."

Rin finally managed to set himself free of Haruka's hand and he didn't give a chance for Haruka to hear if Makoto had anything else to say, he took his phone and removed its battery.

"Hey! Rin!"

"Forget about him. I am here now, think only about me. Always about me." Rin said seriously and went in for a kiss.

"Oh… Wait just a minute, ok?" Haruka went out of the room to grab something, leaving a confused Rin all by himself.

"Hey, if you're going to call that guy from your land line I'm gonna…"

"Calm down." Haruka returned with scissors in his hands, causing Rin to flinch.

"Whoa there!"

"Relax, it's not going to hurt. A lot." Haruka said mysteriously and went straight towards Rin's crotch.

"What the fuck, Haru?!" Rin protected his sensitive place with his hands, moving away from the other boy.

"It's for your belt, you idiot." Haruka grunted and cut off the leather belt, managing to finally unbutton his pants.

"Oh…"

"You said you wanted to be my first. Well, you can be my first… in a way. But that requires you to lose your pants."

"H-H-Haru?!"

Rin didn't expect Haruka to suddenly turn so aggressive. Cutting through his belt and taking his pants of… it was so unexpected.

"So, what do you say, Rin? Will you give yourself to me?"


	17. Chapter 17

There was something eerie in Haruka's eyes and the way he hovered over Rin, as if he was his prey, about to be devoured. He pinned him into the mattress with a tight grip around his wrists with no intention of letting go any time soon. All Rin could do was endure this entrapment and hope what's about to come won't be too painful.

"What now, Haru?"

"Now I'm gonna repay you a favour." Haruka smirked, proud of his determination.

"Mpfh…" Rin tried to ask if this is what he thought it was, but he was interrupted by two fingers that were being shoved into his mouth.

"Lick them." It was an order, not a request.

Without any sign of protest, Rin complied and started sucking on those fingers, wetting them thoroughly with saliva. As he tried to lick them all over, closing his eyes, he released a slight moan, all to Haruka's content. Feeling that slick tongue on his fingers and hearing such a seductive sound from Rin caused Haruka's member to twitch. That part of his body was already prepared for the main act, waiting only for Rin to be in the same state.

As soon as he pulled his fingers out, Rin opened his eyes and looked at Haruka, all worried.

"Spread your legs, Rin."

All Rin could do was sigh and do as he was told, knowing there was no way out of this. After all, he was the one insisting on being Haruka's first and now he was about to become that – the first person Haruka is going to stick it in.

"More!" Haruka was not satisfied with Rin's effort.

"It doesn't go more than this…"

"Liar!" Haruka helped his legs even further apart as he positioned himself between them, spreading them with his shoulders. He probed around that exposed hole with his wet fingers and his attention was focused on something else that was close to that entrance.

Rin's member was aroused, flopping onto his belly in all his glory. Haruka decided to give it a go and started licking – first his balls and from there slowly going up the shaft, nibbling on it along the way. Once he reached the head, he took it into his mouth, trying to fit in as much as he could, while his fingers pushed their way inside.

He wished he could see the expression on Rin's face right now, but he didn't want to avert his attention from what he was doing. It was a difficult task, giving oral pleasure as well as stretching that hole out. The only affirmative reaction he got were those hands tugging on his hair, leading his head so it would meet the thrusts of the hips underneath him.

Haruka felt as if he was slowly losing control and that once again, Rin was one giving lead. He felt this cock deep in his mouth and he decided to show Rin he wouldn't let him take the lead, not this time. All it took were a few deep finger thrusts and Rin released his entire load into Haruka's mouth.

"Oh, Haru, you're so good. Where did you learn how to do… Wait! I don't want to know."

Rin sat up, watching as Haruka spit out the semen he couldn't swallow into the palm of his hand. He moved away from Haruka, thinking their little romp has come to an end.

"What do you think you're doing, Rin?! We've only just begun." There it was again, that smile Haruka started to show off recently. A smile that Rin both feared and found extremely sexy.

"You should wash your hands, perhaps?!" He suggested, noticing how it's all leaking out of Haruka's hands – semen mixed with saliva.

"We need this." He rubbed the mixture all over his member, filling up the room with the slick sound.

"I'm not sure if I'm able to be on the bottom, really…" Rin tried to find the way out as he watched that thing in Haruka's hand grow bigger.

In that moment, Haruka pulled him by his leg, dragging him closer. It was determined – retreat was impossible.

It was troublesome, getting it in. No matter how slick that thing was and how prepared the entrance was, Rin's tight muscles were still resisting the attempts Haruka's cock has made to breach them. The redheaded boy gritted his teeth and held tightly onto Haruka's arms, failing to relax while the other was trying to push it in.

"Try to relax, Rin."

"How can I relax when you're trying to probe me with that frigging thing of yours?!"

"Just… lie down." Haruka pushed Rin's head down onto the pillow and pushed his own body closer into Rin's.

"Ugh…"

"Please… Let me in." He looked deep into Rin's eyes, asking him to surrender.

He was gentle, extremely gentle, when he pushed it inside. It slid in slowly as Rin's insides suddenly surrendered.

"Ah, Haru! Uh!" Rin threw his head back into the pillow and closed his eyes while his legs were wrapped around Haruka.

"It's in. Can you feel it?" Haruka asked when he felt their hips touching and felt every inch of his cock was buried deep into Rin's insides.

"Uh-huh!" The answer was incoherent but understandable.

Haruka still remembered the way he felt when Rin's cock explored his inner walls and the sensation it made him feel each time it would hit the hidden spot that gave him pleasure. He wanted to share that experience with Rin and give him that pleasure as well. He started moving in search for it, thrusting his hips and ramming his cock into Rin.

It wasn't until Rin's heavy panting turned into yelps and moans and his hands dug into Haruka's ass that he knew he has found that place. He adjusted himself so that each time he would plunge in, he was sure to hit Rin't prostate.

"Oh, yeah, Haru! Ah! Uh! So good!" Rin was able to forget all about the initial pain and started meeting Haruka's thrusts half way, all in search of the pleasure he was getting.

Even though from time to time, Haruka would think about saying out loud how good it felt and how much he enjoyed what they were doing, he mostly remained silent throughout this act, his only reaction being a few grunts here and there. Still, there was someone not embarrassed to voice his needs and feelings, loud enough for both of them.

"Oh, yeah! Just like that! Fuck me, baby! Ah! Do it! Ugh! Harder! Deeper! Ah!" Rin's body danced underneath Haruka, as all his doubts about this disappeared. He never imagined getting it from the backside could feel this good.

Watching his lover being this wanton and hearing him shout uninhibitedly, caused Haruka to feel a bit embarrassed. He knew he could never be this open about his needs as Rin was and he admired him for honestly showing his feelings. He felt he was close and all he wanted were a few more moments of this, so he could enjoy seeing Rin in this state for a while longer.

But he couldn't keep it in… The ending was quick, few plunges and squirts later and Haruka was already drained, ready to collapse onto Rin.

"Oh, yeah, baby… You came too." Rin smiled and pulled Haruka onto him.

He noticed Rin's chest was all warm and sticky and was genuinely surprised to learn that he also came – just from being stimulated from the back. They stayed like that for a few moments, just letting it sink in, the fact that they've actually reversed their positions from earlier.

"Don't you have to go back to your academy?" Haruka asked after finally catching his breath.

"Kicking me out now that you're done with me?" Rin was not only acting offended, but was actually hurt by this suggestion his lover has made. With this, the moment of post coital bliss was over.

"I just thought… won't you be in trouble if they notice you're not around in the morning?" Haruka tried to get himself out of this one, but too late, Rin was already jumping out of the bed, looking for his scattered clothes.

"Your pants are still wet. Take something from my closet."

"No thanks!" Rin grunted at the confused Haruka who sat all tangled up in the sheets.

"Rin…"

"You owe me a new belt!" His ruined belt flew in Haruka's direction, missing his head by an inch.


	18. Chapter 18

"Right, Haru? Haru?!"

"Oh, sorry, Makoto… you were saying?" Haruka was back in the conversation again, having no idea what it was about.

"Never mind." Makoto sighed. "You seem somehow distant today. What's wrong?"

"Everything's fine, don't worry. Now what were we talking about?"

"Forget it, it's not that important anyway. Say, Haru, did you invite Rin to come over to our school?" Makoto asked hesitantly.

"What?! Why would you say that?! Of course not!" Haruka got confused and adamantly rejected this insane idea.

"Because, I think he's waiting for someone at the gate." Makoto pointed to the direction of the school gate where the redheaded boy was standing. He was frowning and fidgeting nervously, looking at his watch.

Haruka snorted and immediately renounced Rin's presence.

"I don't know what this guy's doing here. Let's go home."

"Ummm… Haru? I think he's coming over."

Haruka felt an awkward moment was about to occur, but it was too late to come up with an idea to stop it from happening. A meeting between Makoto and Rin, both of them having feelings for him.

"What are you doing here, Rin?" Haruka asked before Rin even came close to them.

"I came to pick you up." Rin was pretty blunt about it.

"I don't need picking up, I can walk home just fine." Haruka was kind of hostile, wishing this wasn't happening in front of Makoto.

"With him?" Rin gave Makoto an evil look.

"We're neighbours."

"Of course you are. Is that how they call it today? This means we were also neighbours the other day, or did you forget that already?"

Makoto was feeling pretty uncomfortable, standing there, not sure what they were talking about, questioning whether he should stay or gracefully pull himself out of this mess. He took a step back, when Haruka shot a deadly glance at him.

"Stay here!"

"Feel free to leave, Makoto, this has nothing to do with you." Rin suggested.

"I… I… I think I better leave, Haru…" Makoto smiled politely, his embarrassment clearly to be seen on his face. "See you tomorrow?"

"Whatever." Haruka shrugged his shoulders, unable to change anything.

Once there were only the two of them left, Rin moved closer to Haruka and pulled on his sleeve.

"Let's go home now, Haru…" He almost whispered in such a manner that made Haruka weak in his knees.

"Why are you here?"

"What do you mean 'why'? We're together, aren't we? I came to pick you up after school, isn't this what couples do?"

Haruka was genuinely surprised by this honest answer. After Rin stormed out of his room angrily the last time they were together, Haruka was unsure of their 'relationship status', yet here he was – calling them a couple? That was certainly something new.

"So, we're a couple now?"

"Damn right we're a couple! What, you don't want to be with me?!" Rin snapped.

"Wait! I didn't say that! It's just… We had a fight and I thought…"

"What? You thought just because I'm angry at you I'd abandon you just like that? Nanase, you're really something…" Rin shook his head and put his arm around Haruka, almost catching him in a headlock.

"So… you're not angry at me anymore?"

"If we break up every time we have a fight we shouldn't be together in the first place. We'll work this out." Rin moved in for a kiss, which made Haruka push him away and set himself free of the hug.

"We're at my school! Behave yourself!"

"Ugh… Then I suggest we move to a place where I won't have to behave myself." Rin smirked wickedly.

"I can't. I have to go to Makoto's and work on our science project."

"What?!"

"It's due tomorrow and we haven't even started yet."

"You can't go there."

"What do you mean? You can't tell me what to do."

"I can tell you not to go to your ex-boyfriend's house and do god-knows-what with him!"

"He was never my boyfriend. We just…"

"Oh, spare me, Haruka! I don't want you to associate with that person anymore, I told you that already." Rin was upset.

"We have a project we have to work on together. Should I fail my class just so you could feel at peace?"

"If that means you won't see that guy, I'll be more than glad."

"Well, too bad, Rin, 'cause I intend to finish that project successfully, with Makoto."

"Oh, screw you, Haru! I tried to be considerate and everything, even came to your school and you still treat me like shit. Whatever, I'm going home. You go and work on your stupid little project. With Makoto!" Rin said angrily and started moving away from Haruka.

"Wait, Rin!" Finally, Haruka managed to go against himself and stop Rin from walking away.

"What?" Rin turned around still irritated.

"This doesn't mean that we're breaking up, right?" Haruka asked hesitantly.

"Don't be an idiot, ok?"

"Then you should maybe drop by my house tonight, after I finish the project, ok?"

"I'll come. But don't think I won't check your body for any signs of infidelity!"


	19. Chapter 19

Haruka was just sitting silently behind Makoto's laptop, working on their school project, giving his all to finish it in time and once again be on top of their class. He was always dedicated to his homework but he was never this distant, working on it practically by himself, while Makoto sat in the background, not even being consulted about the course of their work. It was as if he was trying to get it over with as soon as possible.

"So, did he like, forbid you to hang out with me or what? Or is there another reason you're ignoring me?" Makoto finally spat it out, tired of keeping it to himself. He noticed Haruka's distance and he called him out on it.

"Nonsense. Nobody can tell me who to associate with." Haruka answered, still looking only at the laptop screen, not paying much attention to Makoto.

"It's as if you're trying to finish this as quickly as you can so you could leave."

"I just made some plans after this, that's all."

"I want this project to be good."

"It will be perfect. Isn't it always?" Haruka tried to reassure his friend.

"You seem kind of out of it. And you won't even let me help. It is a mutual assignment, you know?"

"Oh, I'm in it, don't you worry. Shit!" Haruka accidentally deleted some of the document he was just finishing up.

"I think you lost focus, Haru... Putting other things before this."

Finally, what Makoto said hit Haruka hard and he couldn't but to turn around so he could look into his friend's eyes.

"He's not a thing. Rin... He's not a thing, you know?"

"I know, I know, he's your boyfriend now." Makoto said, sort of mockingly.

"I thought you were fine with this Makoto. We agreed to break it off, why are you acting like this now?"

"You really don't get it, huh?" Makoto snorted, not sure whether to explain this any further or just leave it be.

"I know this might sound selfish, but I just wanted you to miss me more, you know. To know that I meant to you just enough to feel..." He stopped midsentence and laughed at his own pathetic ramblings. "Just forget it."

"Makoto..."

"No, leave it be... I'll learn how to be happy for you guys, just give me some time, ok?" And there it was again, that signature smile of his, the good old Makoto, trying to feign happiness.

"I'm sorry..." Haruka stood up, wanting to go over there and give him a friendly pat on the shoulder, but he was stopped by the other boy.

"Haru, I think you better leave, I'm feeling a bit unwell right now."

"But we're not finished yet, what about the project?!"

"Don't worry about it, I'll finish it, it's easy from here on, actually. Besides, you did all the work by now, let me finish it up."

"But you just said you weren't feeling good."

"Just go, ok?" Makoto sighed and Haruka could swear he just witnessed his eyes getting teary all of the sudden.

Once he was outside of the Tachibana house, he stopped for a moment, thinking about how he's acted out on his own feelings without even considering those of other people. He just went for it, following his heart, jumping from Makoto to Rin, without giving it any serious thought, and hurting both of them in the process. True, Haruka was never a boy of good social graces but he was never this self-absorbed in the past.

He picked up his phone and dialled Rin's number.

"Whoa, Haru, this is a surprise. A call from you! What did I do to deserve this high honour?" Rin joked around.

"Rin, I think it's better if you don't come over tonight."

"What the hell are you talking about, damn Haru?! I just bought condoms."

"I'm not feeling well..."

"…" There was silence on Rin's side of the line.

"So you shouldn't come."

"Are you with him?"

"No."

"The fact that you don't even have to question who I am referring to is what frightens me the most... Ok. It'll be as you wish, Haru." There was a certain sadness in Rin's tone, but there was no opportunity for Haruka to analyse it any further, for he hung up right after saying this.

It was a bit unexpected - Rin agreeing to Haruka's terms without a protest, without shouting or screaming or questioning his reasons… but since this was what he wanted, he had no right to frown over it just now.


	20. Chapter 20

"Does it hurt, Haru?" Rin asked considerately as he pushed two of his fingers into Haruka's burning entrance.  
In fact, it did hurt, it hurt like hell, this feeling of being probed into thoroughly. Although his fingers were slender, the way they have forcefully pushed themselves inside, made Haruka wrap his arms around the guy above him even more tightly than before, trying to ease the pain a bit with the hug.

"It doesn't hurt... Ugh," It was an obvious lie, the cramp in Haruka's face telling a different story.

"I'll make the pain go away and all you will feel is bliss." The redhead smiled and kissed Haruka's forehead, trying to calm him down.

"Oh, Rin!" Haruka gasped when feeling the fingers move inside of him.  
They were hitting just the right spot, a spot so sensitive it made Haruka's toes curl up.

"Wait till I let this guy inside of you." Rin smiled wickedly and gave his hard cock a few pumps. It seemed somehow bigger and more swolen up than usual, which Haruka suspected was only a consequence of Rin's enormous desire for him.

"What are you waiting for?" Two could play this game, as Haruka grinned and spread his legs even more apart, as an open invitation.  
It was all Rin needed to know it was time for his fingers to retire and to plunge in with his twitching member.

"Oh, god, slow down!"

But Rin didn't pay much attention to Harukas pleas, he went straight in, being balls deep after the first thrust.

"This is where I belong, Haru, inside you." Rin smiled, only this time, insted of his usual devilish self, a more honest and gentle side of him came out.  
"Yeah..."  
"We're like puzzle, you see... Fits in perfectly."

Haruka looked down to the place where the two of them were connected. Where skin was touching skin, Rin's member completly swallowed by his hole.  
"Oh, Rin! I don't know what I would do without you." Haruka closed his eyes and pulled Rin even closer to him.

But it was weird somehow, he felt it harder and harder to feel Rin's presence and even his ass suddenly felt empty. He opened his eyes up in agony and realized the cruel reality - he was all alone in his bed, his pyjama's ruffled up and his dick in vertical position with his own hand on it. He was all sweaty and breathing difficultly.  
It was all a dream, a dream so pleasant, waking up turned into a nightmare. He looked around his room, in hope Rin will somehow emerge from somewhere, proving he didn't make this encounter up, that he didn't dream it up, yet there was no one with him.  
He checked the time and it was only nine in the evening.

"I'm so fucking pathetic..." He yelped and spent the rest of the night awake, unable to fall back asleep.

..........................................................

Back in his dorm room, Rin was sprawled over his bed, trying to fall asleep even though it was too early for that. His roommate Nitori was sitting behind his desk, working on his homework, seemingly lost in between a pile of papers and books, yet aware of the presence of his senpai as well as of his bad mood. He felt like it was the right moment to reach out and ask what was wrong, but he managed to mind his own business and not disturb the red headed boy in his deep thoughts. At least for now.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm such an idiot!" Rin spoke out loud, giving his own view of the situation he got himself into.  
If it wasn't for this desperate grunt, Nitori wouldn't had decided to finally meddle in.

"What have you done this time, senpai?" The boy sighed and turned around, watching as his roommate tortured himself on the lower bunk.  
"Oy, what do you mean 'this time', Nitori?!" Rin jumped up and seemed offended.  
"Well... Lately, you became more... Um... How to say... Out of focus." Nitori was a bit afraid, but finally spat out what was on his mind.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Ever since your 'friend' is back in your life, you seem less invested in swimming. And everything around you, in general."

Rin buried his head in his arms, upon hearing that. He knew it was probably the truth, for all he could think about lately was Haruka. He sighed, knowing this can't go on like this, especially since, according to Rin, Haruka probably wasn't that interested in him, judging by the way he just blew him off.

"Oh... I see what you mean, Nitori. But don't worry, we're trough. Which means, I have nothing else left to think about." Rin announced and threw himself back into the pillows.

Nitori couldn't help but grin upon hearing that. Even though it was less than likely Rin would seek comfort in his arms once again, just knowing that Haruka won't have him either was about enough to make him smile.


	21. Chapter 21

Makoto was scared upon seeing those big dark circles under Haruka's barely open eyes, his pale cheeks and an uninterested expression. This was not a good sight to see only minutes before handing in their homework and presenting it to the whole class.

He figured the reason behind this was a sleepless night, and he was more than right, but not as a result of Rin wearing Haruka out in bed. The truth was, Haruka has spent the night with his eyes wide open, cursing himself and the way he has treated everyone around him lately.

"Look, Haru, I know school is not your number one priority right now, but get yourself together. You shouldn't have spent a school night doing… that." Makoto blushed upon saying this. "And Rin should learn how to restrain himself." He continued.

"I didn't meet Rin after all…" Haruka sighed.

"Why not? I told you I could finish the project by myself."

"I… I think we broke up, Rin and I." Haruka looked at the ground, not really eager to talk about this, especially not to Makoto of all people.

"Oh…" Makoto was surprised by this information. He expected he would be more happy upon hearing such news, yet he felt sorry for Haruka, realizing he was probably very hurt. And if there was something he didn't like to see, it was his friend, all sad like this.

"You are free to gloat, I don't care." Haruka shrugged and dragged himself to his desk, falling into his seat.

"Haru, I… I'm really sorry, I am. There is no way I would ever gloat over something like this." Makoto was sincere.

"I don't think I can participate in the presentation today, Makoto…"

"Of course, I'll ask sensei to give us another day." Makoto patted his friend on the shoulder. "Or two."

The rest of the day seemed to drag out for Haru. Every minute felt like an hour, all he did was wait for the final bell to ring so he could take his things and go home, he wasn't even planning on going to the swimming practice.

In the meantime, Makoto spent his day watching over Haruka silently, using every moment to check on him.

"I swear, it will get better. It has to." He murmured to himself and decided to do something.

.

Rin decided there was only one way to keep his mind from wandering towards the thoughts of Haruka and the way his soft skin felt under his fingers, the shy moaning sound he would make underneath him and the burning desire in his eyes. For each time he would think of him, he also recalled how he told him not to come over and made up a whole story in his mind, a story where Haruka chose Makoto over him and how, while they did they homework, the learning session turned into a make-out session which ended up being a full on hook-up.

Just thinking about Haruka showing that expression to anyone but him made him crazy. And the only way he could vent it out was swimming. The cool water made him wide awake and the only thing that mattered was swimming as fast as he could. But with every stroke he took, he thought of Haruka and questions such as 'How would he swim?', 'Would he be faster than me?' appeared in his mind.

Not even the pool could made him forget.

"Shit!" Rin took of his goggles angrily and tossed them out of the pool.

"Matsuoka, I swear, don't make me send you to anger management!" His captain saw this action even from the other side of the hall.

"Ugh… I don't need anger management, I need Haru management." Rin murmured, wishing there was a way he could choose what to think about.

"Matsuoka senpai!" A voice of one of the underclassmen called for him. "There is someone looking for you in the locker room."

"Is it my sister?! Tell her to go away." Rin hissed.

"Um… it's a boy, so I guess… no… it's not your sister…" His teammate stuttered, the glow in Rin's eyes giving him the creeps.

"Haru?!" He wondered for a moment. "No, it couldn't be… Why would he…"

But the curiosity was bigger than him. He jumped out of the pool, grabbing a towel, and rushed towards the dressing room.

Seeing anyone but Haruka would be a disappointment now.

And it was, a disappointment, a huge one. A whole six feet of disappointment stood before him, wearing an Iwatobi uniform and a deadly glare.

"No! No way! Get out!"

"Rin, listen up. I come in peace…" Makoto assured him.

"Like last time? Are you here to warn me to stay away from him?! Cuz, you just got lucky, for he doesn't want to see me anymore. Guess you got just what you wanted, huh?" Rin smirked, trying to act tough and unaffected by all this.

But his heart thumped loudly in his chest and his blood was boiling, making that artery on his neck want to jump out from under his skin.

"Last time I was here, I asked something impossible from you. So, now, I will ask the opposite." Makoto said calmly.

"I don't have time for games, Tachibana!"

"It's not a game. I'm here to help a friend."

"Sure. Frieeeend!" Rin theatrically made air quotes with his fingers. "Let's stop pretending you don't want to bone him."

"Sometimes in life, we have to look past our own wishes for the wellbeing of our friends. I know things have happened, Rin… but there was actually a time in our lives when we were friends, remember? And that's why, I want to help you too."

"Cut the crap! I don't have to listen to this." Rin was annoyed by Makoto's words.

"Don't you remember how we all used to swim together? How we won that trophy together?" Makoto smiled gently, recalling those memories.

"Whatever, that's in the past…" Rin took a step back, ready to leave the conversation, but Makoto followed, coming even closer, now being at an arm's length.

"You have to work this out with Haru… He's suffering."

"Why don't you go on and comfort him, then? Isn't this what you waited for all these years?"

"I would do anything for him, if I could. But this is not… I'm not the one who… God-damn, Rin, you are the one he needs!" Makoto grabbed Rin's upper arm, holding him tight. There was something in the way he was looking at him that made Rin actually believe him for a moment.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like this." Makoto apologized and fixed his tie. "I should get going now. I hope you'll think about this conversation and do the right thing."

Rin stood still as Makoto walked past him on his way out of the locker room. He was looking down at his feet, unable to look at Makoto and not wanting to show him the desperate expression that overtook his face.

"What the fuck was this?" He wondered.


	22. Chapter 22

Putting his iPod on shuffle was probably a bad idea. Song after song reminded him of Haruka. Sappy tunes, followed by a longing in the singer's voice, reminiscence about a love lost but never forgotten – it was the last Rin needed to hear. Once he heard the Smiths were also in the mix, he tore the earplugs out of his ears and smashed the little plastic dingy across his room. It didn't even matter that it was a rather expensive birthday present from his mum, the anger was just too much to handle and the gadget have to pay for it.

"Who put this crap in my library?!" He screeched, disregarding the fact that it was three in the morning and that his roommate would, perhaps, like to have a good night of sleep.

"Senpai?" Nitori asked for an explanation, followed by a loud yawning sound coming from where he was.

"I just discovered my music library is shit." Rin grunted and turned his face to the wall. "It's like it was chosen by an emotionally unstable teenage girl."

"I thought you chose the songs on your own player." Nitori reminded him.

"Ugh! No I didn't!" Rin replied angrily. "Now leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep."

Nitori could have replied how he was not the one keeping him awake and how it was the other way round, but he decided to stay silent. Rin was getting more and more like a wounded beast each day, growling on everyone who tried to approach him and spending more and more time alone in his lair, or in this case – his room.

He even started avoiding his swimming practice, which was an ultimate sign there was something seriously wrong with him.

Even though he had his little talk with Makoto, in which the other boy explained he will stop pursuing Haruka, Rin still wasn't satisfied. Makoto's words weren't enough, because the one he was hurt by was Haruka. After all the begging and pleading Rin has done, all he got from Haruka was hesitation, followed by a rejection and the feeling of regret.

Even after he waited for him at the school gate, Haruka chose something and someone else, namely his homework and Makoto. The last meeting they were supposed to have was also cancelled by Haruka, without a proper explanation.

There were two people playing this twisted game of love and resentment so why should Rin be the only one trying when it was apparently already game over for Haruka – is what he thought.

Rin Matsuoka will keep the little dignity he has left, he was sure about that.


	24. Chapter 24

He decided to miss today's practice. Because, what was another practice missed, when five before that one were also unattended by him? He knew he would have to face captain Mikoshiba's deathly glare tomorrow in school, but lately he just didn't feel like swimming. After all, since he was already one of the best on the team, missing out on a training or two, or five, wouldn't be a big deal now, would it?

He put his jacket on, grabbed his bag and casually strolled out of the building, thinking about what he should do next. Going to town for some coffee seemed like a good idea at the time.

As he was distracted by his thoughts, he didn't even notice that there was someone in his way so he stumbled into the person with all his force.

"Ouch!" Rin felt his head bumping onto something hard, namely another person's head.

"Would you please watch where you're going?!" The guy who was now sitting on the floor said, annoyed.

"You should watch where you're standing, you… Haru?!" Rin was ready to get into a fight when he noticed the person sitting on the floor was no other then his ex-friend and sometimes lover Haruka.

"I'm glad you can still recognize me, Rin." Haruka answered sarcastically and remained seated with no obvious desire to get up anytime soon. He just felt up his forehead in search of a possible bump.

"Here, wanna get up?" Rin reached his hand out which was only reluctantly accepted by the other boy.

The moment their hands touched, Rin felt all the emotions come straight back into him, the emotions that were brought up only by Haruka. His hand was so unexpectedly warm that he wanted to hold onto it for just a little while longer.

"You can let go of my hand now, Rin."

"Ye… Yeah, sure. Sorry." Rin blushed. "Does your head hurt?"

"I'm fine… You?"

"Ummm… I think so." Rin touched his forehead and nose, to see if everything's in place.

"I'm sorry I can't stay and chit-chat, I have an important meeting." Haruka apologized and started walking to the building out of which Rin just walked out.

"Hey! What are you… what are you doing here?! What meeting? Who are you seeing?!" Rin was visibly irritated and he pulled on Haruka's sleeve.

"I…" Haruka averted his gaze, unable to look at Rin's face. "I can't tell you that. It's sort of a private matter."

"Bullshit!" Rin hissed and tightened his grip around Haruka's arm.

"Could you please let go of me, I'm already late. I don't want to be rude."

"No, I won't let go of you. Or your arm. I'm coming with you. This is my school, you don't get to just waltz in here and meet god knows who behind my back."

"Rin, please…" Haruka sighed. He felt a strong grip on his upper arm, and knowing Rin, once he grabbed onto something, there was no letting go.

"Fine, whatever, but you'll be the one explaining it to him."


	25. Chapter 25

"You're late, Nanase! And I remember explicitly telling you not to bring Rin." Captain Mikoshiba hissed and covered his face with his hands.

Of course he should have known Rin would find out about this.

"We literally bumped into each other outside. He sort of tagged along." Haruka shrugged and Rin finally decided to let go of his arm.

"What are you doing, meeting with him behind my back?" He said and looked first at Haruka and then at his captain, confusing the both of them, not knowing which one should answer.

"Excuse me, Rin, this is a private matter which I would like to discuss with Nanase. Privately." Mikoshiba frowned, emphasizing the importance of Rin's absence .

"Why? Why do you want to talk to Haru? Is he transferring to our school and joining the team? Are you two involved? Because, I'm telling you now, you don't want Haru on your team, he's not that good of a swimmer and if you want to date him… Well, good luck with that, he'll just dump you anyway after he's done with you."

Rin didn't even know what he was saying he just kept going, until he was finally interrupted by Haruka who was having none of it.

"Rin!"

"Well, it's true. Isn't that what you did to me?"

"I… I didn't dump you. I thought you were angry because of my project with Makoto and…"

"And you decided to cancel our date by telling me not to come over? I haven't heard a word from you since!"

"I thought that… if you wanted to call me, you would." Haruka said sincerely.

"Well, so did I." Rin admitted and moved a step closer to Haruka, both of them completely disregarding the presence of another person.

"Uhm, Nanase, we can cancel that appointment if you want to." Mikoshiba said shyly.

"No! Rin and I will continue this conversation later." Haruka tapped Rin's shoulder. "Wait for me, will you?"

"Sure." Rin blushed and stayed in the corridor watching as Haruka and his captain slowly walked away.

He couldn't help but wonder what business those two could have together. Did it involve him by any chance? He sat on the floor and started thinking about the brief conversation the two of them had just moments earlier. How both of them waited for the other person to do something which led to them not seeing or speaking to each other for days.

"We're such idiots!" He concluded and covered his face with his hands.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is not the last chapter of this story, but I'm sensing it's slowly coming to its end. I would like to thank everyone who was patient enough to stay with it till now, even though I was a bit slow with the updates lately. So... here you go, I hope you'll enjoy this one as well as the one after it (which might or might not be the last one)

Fifteen minutes later, Haruka walked back into the same hallway where Rin was left waiting. This time, he was alone, captain Mikoshiba has returned back to his practice. Once he has heard Haruka's footsteps, the red headed boy raised his head, but still remained sitting on the cold floor.

"Where were you? It's almost been an hour!" Rin grunted.

"I doubt that…" Haruka checked his phone for time, seeing it has barely been a quarter of an hour since he has left.

He sat down on the floor, next to Rin, leaning onto the wall with a sigh.

"What was that all about?" Rin was visibly annoyed, squirming, unable to sit calmly.

"We talked about a mutual interest." Haruka answered with monotony in his voice.

"You mean… me?" Rin frowned, not liking where this was heading.

"Don't be so conceited, Rin, we talked about swimming."

"So… you didn't even mention me?" Rin gasped.

"He's worried about your absence. Says it might affect your position on the team." Haruka turned his head towards Rin.

"He has no right telling you about that!" Rin grunted out and locked eyes with Haruka. "You have nothing to do with this." He stood up, dusting himself off, ready to storm out.

Haruka quickly jumped after him, stopping him midway from leaving.

"If not me, then who?!" Haruka raised his voice, and frankly, it frightened Rin just a little bit. "Someone has to do it!"

"Do what?!"

"Show you you're not alone! Support you! Pick you up when you fall down." Haruka grabbed his arms and shook him up a bit. "You have to pursue swimming, it's the one thing you love the most."

His last sentence caused Rin to laugh out sarcastically, shaking Haruka's hands off of himself.

"You're kind of missing the point, Haru. It's not swimming I love the most."

The look on his face was kind of desperate after uttering those words, while Haruka himself just stood there, speechless, unable to understand anything.

"Do I have to spell it out for ya, Nanase Haruka?!"Rin raised his voice.

Haruka blushed seeing the passion in Rin's eyes as he yelled out his full name.

"Do it for me, then. Prove me you can be the person you have set out to be." Haruka finally spoke out.

"And what about you, Haru? Who will you be?" Rin crooked his head a bit to the right, looking for Haruka's answer.

"I'll be yours, in case you still want me." Haruka almost whispered, breaking the intense eye contact and looking at the ground.

Rin took a big breath, trapping Haruka between his own body and the wall, his arms disabling him from leaving this position. He placed his forehead onto Haruka's, forcing him to look at him.

"Look at me!" He whispered. "Look at me, Haru! Always, I have always wanted you by my side. I'm sick and tired of this insecurity and the way we continue playing these stupid games. We keep on hurting each other because we're both too stubborn and prideful. For once, let us be honest, give into each other and see where it takes us."

"Rin!" Haruka saw the sincerity in his eyes as well as in his words. He gave him a quick peck on the lips, encouraging Rin to deepen it in a soft wet kiss.

"Let's go to your house and make up for the days we've lost." Rin suggested, his lower body already rubbing into Haruka.

"Wait! You have to go to practice first." Haruka gently pushed him away.

"I can't go like this…" Rin looked at the bump in his trousers.

"Wow? Already?" Haruka gasped.

"Guess I missed you." Rin smiled. "Besides, you're no better than me." He warned him with a vicious smile, pointing at Haruka's crotch.

"I missed you too."

"There's no way I'm going swimming today…" Rin closed his eyes and leaned his head onto Haruka's shoulder.

"Ok, fine, I'll send a message to your captain."

"Let me send it." Rin suggested but was quickly discouraged by Haruka.

"Trust me, he'll listen to me, since I have something to bargain with." Haruka whipped out his phone and typed out a quick message.

"Um, he's at the pool, he won't see it." Rin remembered.

"Don't worry, we don't need to wait for an answer. He'll be ok with it." Haruka smiled wickedly, putting the phone back into his pocket and embracing Rin. "Now… where were we?" He gave Rin a quick nudge between the thighs with his knee, causing him to whimper.

What Haruka didn't tell Rin was that Mikoshiba was promised a date with his sister, which he decided would not be such a good idea if he wanted to continue with this grand act of making peace with each other.

"Wait… Haru… here is a bit dangerous."

"What do you suggest, then?" Haruka himself started getting horny, not wanting to wait till they reached his home. The fact that they were right in the middle of Rin's school was of little importance to him right now.

"There's this storage room." Rin shrugged. "It's kind of cramped, but it beats the hallway."

"Lead the way, Rin."Haruka said as he surrendered himself into Rin's arms.


	27. Chapter 27

"Ugh, you weren't joking when you said it was cramped in here." Haruka grunted as he almost tripped over a bucket when entering the storage room, or better said, as he was pushed into it by an inpatient Rin.

"There… the desk." Rin managed to say in between sucking on Haruka's neck. He cleared the surface of the desk in one fast swipe, with cleaning products and mops ending up on the floor, causing Haruka to laugh out loud.

"What? I always wanted to do that. They do it on TV all the time." Rin smirked.

"Yeah… in offices, not broom closets." Haruka pulled him closer as he positioned himself on the now free surface of the desk, parting his legs, so Rin could stand between them.

"Ugh, I missed this so much, Haru…" He purred as he started tugging on Haruka's t-shirt, trying to get it out of the way."

"God, Rin, you're so impatient." Haruka found it quite endearing.

"Of course, I can't wait to give it to you." Rin bit his lower lip as he was finally done with Haruka's shirt and went on to deal with his zipper.

Listening to Rin's heavy panting and his uncontrollable wish to have Haruka right here and now, made the dark haired boy even more turned on. He locked Rin between his knees, wrapping his legs around his back and pulled him closer.

"Then give it to me. Come on, Rin!" Haruka moaned as he finally felt free of all the clothing that was only restraining him.

Rin didn't need to be told twice, as he gladly obeyed Haruka's wishes and soon, his trousers were wrapped around his ankles, his member ready to dive into the sea of pleasure any moment. But before he plunged in, he knew Haruka needed some attendance so he could take him in better.

His fingers started working relentlessly first around Haruka's twitching hole, circling just outside the sensitive muscle ring, as they slowly moved further in, one by one, causing Haruka to clamp around them.

"Ah, Rin! Slower, or I'll come this instance." Haruka begged for a slower pace so he could last longer, but Rin quite liked the sensation of Haruka being completely undone before him.

"Doesn't matter. Do it! Come for me, Haru!" He grunted out as his fingers curled and explored deep inside of Haruka.

Before Haruka could say anything else, he moaned loudly and arched his hips, spilling all over his abs as he threw his head back in ecstasy.

"Whoa, baby…" Rin panted as he pulled his fingers out and caressed Haruka's abdomen, smearing the released thick whiteness all over it.

"Ah… what are you… Doing?" Haruka asked as he slowly started coming down from his high, panting heavily.

"I'm enjoying this moment…" Rin snickered, now rubbing himself with that same hand, spreading the semen all over his member.

"How do you… wanna do it?" Haruka asked shyly, especially for a person who just came all over the place. He was ready to turn around and spread himself on all fours across the desk.

"Like this." Rin was fine the position they were in. "So I can kiss you while we're at it." He said and planted a gentle kiss over Haruka's lips before he positioned his cock right above his entrance.

"Come on, I'm ready." Haruka gave him a final push, or better said pull when he dug his feet into the small of Rin's back.

As he slowly sunk his flesh into Haruka, every other worry that might have been lingering in Rin's mind has left it. All that mattered was this body under his, which moved so lewdly and accepted him wholeheartedly. Once he was all the way in, he started moving, causing Haruka to put his arms around him so he could steady himself better.

The desk beneath them squeaked loudly, but was still able to be muffled by the sounds of their moaning and grunting and the slick sound their bodies produced where they were connected.

"Ugh, Haru, I'm gonna spill." Rin couldn't hold it any longer as he felt his release closing in.

"Yeah… It's ok…" Haruka barely managed to moan out, as his whole body shivered underneath Rin.

The moment Rin started releasing his hot semen inside of Haruka, he gave it another violent push, causing the unstable desk to cave in from underneath them which resulted in the both of them ending up on the floor.

"Ouch!" Haruka found landing on his naked butt slightly uncomfortable, especially since Rin was still buried inside of him.

"Whoa!" Rin was taken by a surprise, but that didn't stop him for giving one last thrust, finally emptying himself out completely. "Baby… you ok?" He stroked Haruka's hair gently, but still didn't consider moving off of him, or out of him for that matter.

"We broke the desk…" Haruka looked around in disbelief.

"Funny, right?" Rin smiled.

"My bum hurts." Haruka made a painful expression.

"From this or from… this?" Rin winked.

"From… both?" Haruka wasn't really sure.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Rin generously offered.

"No…" Haruka shook his head. "But you owe me a kiss, remember?" He reminded Rin of the announcement from before they started this.

"How could I forget?!" He gasped and went right in for a big passionate kiss from Haruka that turned into a heavy make out session that seemed to lead to another round of hot sex. This time, not including the desk, only the floor.

"Ummm… Rin?" Haruka finally broke off.

"Mhmm… what?"

"You're getting hard again."

"I know!" Rin said proudly.

"I wanna go somewhere else…" He suggested.

"Where?"

"How about my house? You know… my bed might be much more comfortable than this."

Rin liked the idea, but that didn't solve his current problem, namely his raging boner. "What about this?" He asked with concern in his face.

"Oh, I we can think of something…" Haruka licked his lips seductively, preparing himself for a slightly different, but equally pleasurable round two.


End file.
